


EnoughVillanelle4Everyone Prompt #1

by EnoughVillanelle4Everyone



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Bor'ka and his teddy bear, Eve does this thing with her tongue barbell, Eve fixing V up after an injury, Eve has her on a NannyCam, F/F, Fluff, HIPAA violations, Humor, IS THAT A GLOCK IN YOUR POCKET, NO IT'S TWO, Really kinky, Romance, Spike is backkkk, Sweetness, TW: cutting but not self-harm, TW: referenced BJs, Tender loving care, V fucking eats Eve's breakfast as well as her own omg, V's not allowed to masturbate when she's home alone, Villanelle throwing a flaming tea towel out a window, accidental biting through skin, agent!Villanelle, and Eve is a porn star with her tongue and nipples pierced, and also getting out a vacuum to clean up bubbles, and it's filthy, and then we reach Lex's fic, and we get knifeplay and D/s and Villanelle isn't allowed to get out of bed without permission, basically everyone's is really cute and sweet except Lex's, bc this is Lex what do you expect, cutest marriages ever, discussion of choking, hidden cameras in fact a whole hidden CCTV setup, hotel room assassination, librarian eve, mention of librarian Eve spanking cute little overspending Villanelle, more HIPAA violations, no really all these last ones are all only from Lex's fic, phone sex i think, sleep kink, surgeon eve, surgeon villanelle, tw: bloodplay, why are you still even reading these tags, yes we are still talking about Lex's fic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoughVillanelle4Everyone/pseuds/EnoughVillanelle4Everyone
Summary: Prompt #1.Scenario: A woman has been married to her wife for a few years. She is unable to sleep if her wife isn’t next to her in bed. The wife occasionally must work an overnight shift. Knowing how this prevents the woman from sleeping, the wife calls and stays on the phone for her ENTIRE shift, carrying her in her pocket if she had to focus on a task. When the woman was asked why this seemed to work, she said that her wife moves a lot in her sleep and is addicted to her wife’s purring snores. She felt that she was able to relax hearing her wife move, and this allowed her to sleep.Based off this story, incorporate the relationship of Eve and Villanelle. There is no requirement on length or soft v. filth. Deadline was two days. The following chapters will be each person’s response. Their pen name will be listed at the top.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. Prompt #1

Hello! We are all members of a WhatsApp Chat for Killing Eve Ao3 writers. Someone came up with a random idea to do prompts every month and have all of our members answer the prompt with a short (not Lex though, that one ain't short) oneshot. (Also Villanon, the ending, seriously?) So please enjoy this compilation of different responses to the exact same prompt!

Prompt #1.

Scenario: A woman has been married to her wife for a few years. She is unable to sleep if her wife isn’t next to her in bed. The wife occasionally must work an overnight shift. Knowing how this prevents the woman from sleeping, the wife calls and stays on the phone for her ENTIRE shift, carrying her in her pocket if she had to focus on a task. When the woman was asked why this seemed to work, she said that her wife moves a lot in her sleep and is addicted to her wife’s purring snores. She felt that she was able to relax hearing her wife move, and this allowed her to sleep.

Based off this story, incorporate the relationship of Eve and Villanelle. There is no requirement on length or soft v. filth. Deadline was two days. The following chapters will be each person’s response. Their pen name will be listed at the top. We would love to receive feedback so leave us comments or send us an email at EnoughVillanelle4Everyone@gmail.com


	2. Villanon

  
It had all started innocently enough.

A few texts, at most, before Villanelle went to sleep.

But then it soon became a phone call, just a short one, to say goodnight _properly_.

**V: Call me? I want to hear your voice x**

And then, pretty soon after that, Villanelle hadn’t wanted her to hang up the phone at all...

The conversations had become longer, and then the silences had become longer still, until Eve found herself just leaving her phone on hands-free for most of the night, while she waded through whatever case file Carolyn had set her to work on next, and Villanelle slept.

It was annoying, at first. Incredibly annoying, actually. Namely because Villanelle snores, and not just cute little soft snores either, sometimes they’re loud, and sometimes she even snore-snorts. And a snore-snort is a special kind of noise that can wake Eve from her deepest slumber, or cause her to startle at her desk.

But then, after a week or so, it had become... kind of okay, and maybe a little bit cute. And pretty soon Eve found it harder to work _without_ the static of her phone and the rhythmic roll of Villanelle’s snores. So, she had stopped hanging up at all.

And now she’s a month in, and Carolyn seems to have her pulling all-nighters a few times a week, and they say it takes at least two months to form a habit but Eve would argue it’s much less. Because this has definitely become a habit, and she’s not even sure who needs the phone calls more anymore.

And Villanelle seems to have reached a similar conclusion, because one night - a Tuesday - Villanelle asks:

“Are you going to listen all night?”

And it’s a familiar line, one she’s spoken before, into an earpiece in Rome. Only this time Eve has to actually respond and, worse than that, she has to actually _acknowledge_ that she has indeed been listening all night, for several weeks now.

“Of course. You’re the one who asks me to.”

It’s a cop out, and a risky one at that, because Villanelle has never explicitly asked her to at all. It had just sort of evolved, and gotten out of hand, as all things with Villanelle have a tendency to do.

Villanelle tuts into the phone, it’s breathy and close, and Eve imagines she’s lying down, maybe even already in bed.

She wonders if she’s wearing her little silk and lace camisole with shorts, or whether she’s not even wearing anything at all.

“Eve...”

“Did you water the plant?” Eve diverts, and it makes Villanelle huff. Because Eve goes on and on about their precious little houseplant, and she knows she does.

“Yes, Eve, I watered the stupid plant.” She pauses and then goes on to say. “It’s very wet now, just like m-“

“I hope you didn’t overwater it.” Eve cuts in, smirking to herself.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“It’ll die you know.”

“Fuck. Off. Eve.”

Silence, only it’s not completely silent, because Eve is pretty sure she can hear a tap running and a generous sloshing of water - which is no doubt Villanelle, most definitely overwatering their houseplant.

Again.

So Eve will have to drain it in the morning, just like she does every morning, _if_ Villanelle remembers to water it.

“What are we going to do about your little phone problem?” Villanelle asks now, and Eve suspects she’s moving again, thinks she can hear the pad of her bare feet.

“ _My_ little phone problem? I think you’ll find it’s yours. You started this whole thing, remember?”

“I was lonely here without you, and I couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse?”

Eve sighs, tapping her pen on the open case file in front of her. How can she even begin to tell Villanelle that she’s become completely and utterly obsessed with these phone calls? That she’s not sure she can manage to be productive for more than one minute anymore, without hearing her breath on the other end of the line.

“I don’t need an excuse, Villanelle. This is your thing, not mine.”

Eve then leans forward and starts to bang her head on her desk as silently as possibly, because honestly she is such a fucking idiot sometimes.

“Okay...” Villanelle replies smoothly. “Then I think after tonight we should stop.”

“Wha... why?” Eve struggles to keep the whine out of her voice.

“It’s not good for both of us.”

“Well, I’ve heard that before?”

“This is different.”

“But, what if you can’t sleep, hm? What then?”

“I will get sleeping tablets.”

“That... that’s the most stupid-“

“Don’t worry about me, Eve. I will be fine, it’s you I am worried about.”

“Oh, piss off! Asshole.”

The line goes silent, save for a few rustles of the duvet, and Eve tries again to focus on her work, highlighting potential leads or points of interest.

And then she hears Villanelle’s breathing change, and it’s so much heavier now, with each breath pushing out a bit longer than the last.

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I am doing.” Villanelle answers her coolly, her breath hitching as she speaks.

And Eve grabs her phone off of her desk so fast she fumbles, dropping it to the floor.

There’s a chuckle on the other end, as she scrambles to pick it back up, turning off speaker phone and pulling it in close to her ear.

“Did you just drop me, Eve?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Do you want me to tell you-“

“Yes!” Eve blurts out, slamming the file shut on her desk, and reclining slightly in her chair. She trails her own hand down her abdomen, slipping it under the waistband of her trousers. “I want to know everything. Tell me exactly what you’re doing, tell me exactly how it good feels...”

Villanelle rewards her with another, long sigh, and a soft mewing sound that catches in her throat, right before she says:

“Tough.”

And hangs up.

****

Eve is furious.

Eve is _beyond_ furious.

Villanelle hung up twenty-five minutes ago, and despite Eve calling her six (okay, eleven) times, she still hasn’t picked up or called her back.

And it’s unfair, really, grossly, massively unfair, because Eve didn’t even want the stupid phone calls to begin with, but now she’s hooked.

And worse than that, now she wants _more_ \- because listening to Villanelle isn’t enough anymore. Eve wants to _see_ her.

So Eve spends the next two hours Googling hidden cameras, she even gets as far as adding one to her basket on Amazon and getting out her credit card, but then she stops herself.

Because she feels a strong, internal pull, and she thinks it must be from the magnetic needle of her moral compass...

Because it’s wrong, isn’t it? To spy on your girlfriend.

It’s so, so wrong.

Eve puts her credit card away.

Eve tries to focus again on her work.

But the room is too quiet without Villanelle’s sleepy breaths and snores. 

And she wonders if Villanelle is even asleep yet, and if she’s not, what she’s doing, and whether she’s struggling with the silence as much as she is...

Another two hours pass, and Eve still hasn’t been able to complete any work.

And now Eve is back on Amazon, hovering over the ‘proceed to checkout button’.

“Fuck it.” She proclaims, finally pressing it.

Because she can’t go on like this, she can’t, _she just can’t_.

****

Installing the camera is easy.

She waits for Villanelle to go on one of her morning runs, which always takes a good couple of hours, partly because she stops at Starbucks on the way home to get herself a red berry smoothie, and Eve a coffee and a chocolate croissant.

Eve thinks for a moment how sweet it is that she does that, how it’s slowly become a normal part of her routine over the last few months, and then she starts to feel bad, _really bad_ , about the camera...

The camera she’s already discreetly placed on top of their wardrobe, so that she can get a clear view of their room and bed.

_But then..._

She remembers she has to work late again tonight.

_And then..._

She reminds herself how unproductive and miserable she’s going to be.

_And finally..._

She tells herself she doesn’t even have to use the camera anyway, not unless she’s absolutely desperate.

And Villanelle would totally understand that, wouldn’t she?

****

Eve doesn’t even open her case files when she gets into the office. She flings her coat over the back of her chair, throws her handbag under her desk and immediately opens the camera app on her phone.

She hesitates for all of two seconds before pressing connect, and then, just like that, she’s in.

Eve is in their bedroom. Well, virtually anyway.

And Villanelle is in their bedroom too. Wearing her silk robe, presumably fresh out of the shower and applying her ridiculously expensive moisturiser to her face.

Eve knows this routine well, and it can go on for quite some time.

“Soooo beautiful.” Villanelle is telling herself in the mirror, as she examines her cheeks and tilts her chin. 

Eve rolls her eyes, but can’t stifle her smile.

“Adorable little asshole.” She mutters, as Villanelle puckers her lips at herself.

And it feels good to see that Villanelle is happy and doing fine at home alone, without their phone calls...

Eve hovers over the disconnect button...

But...

She should probably keep watching for a while longer, just to be sure.

Eve minimises the app for a few seconds to send Villanelle a quick text:

 **Eve: Don’t forget to water our plant** **x**

She quickly brings the app back up, just in time to see Villanelle reaching for her phone.

She hears Villanelle grumble as she reads over the message, then watches as her fingers tap back with a rapid response.

 **V: I am doing it right now! I am taking such good care of it** **x**

“Liar!” Eve exclaims, with a laugh and a shake of her head.

And she quickly establishes that being able to see and hear Villanelle when she has absolutely no idea about it, is potentially even _better_ than their phone calls.

Until Villanelle gets up, drops her robe, and walks stark naked out of the bedroom.

Eve stares at the screen, turns the volume up as loud as it will go, thinks she can hear her singing, wonders if she’s actually gone to water their plant like that...

And then says very decisively to herself:

“I’m going to need a lot more cameras.”

****

Eve buys five cameras in total and sets them up in various places around their flat. It feels a little bit like overkill, but also not like overkill at all, because she doesn’t want to miss one second of Villanelle.

So she watches Villanelle as she starts to make dinner. It’s a pretty mundane affair, with Villanelle in her sweatpants and gym top. And so Eve half-watches and half-works, but then out of the corner of her eye she sees Villanelle whizzing across the screen, no doubt sliding across the kitchen tiles in her socks, saucepan in hand.

And Eve has told her time and time again not to do that, because Villanelle is already like a hurricane in the kitchen, and sliding in your socks with hot, wet or sharp things is just an incredibly stupid thing to do.

“Ugh, Villanelle, you idiot.” Eve mutters.

Villanelle performs a little spin now, and gets _another_ saucepans out, and Eve is now squinting at the screen. Because how many saucepans does she need to make pasta with a jar of sauce?

Three apparently. Three saucepans.

“And we know who’ll be cleaning those tomorrow...”

And now Villanelle’s in the fridge, grabbing the bottle of champagne they’d been saving for a _special occasion_.

“You better fucking not...”

_POP!_

The sound of the cork echoes through her phone, and Villanelle is necking it straight from the bottle, still skidding about on the tiled floor.

Eve watches, flabbergasted, thinks it can’t possible get any worse, but then Villanelle goes over to their precious little houseplant and pours a hefty dose of champagne over it.

“You little...”

_Bzzzz!_

Eve’s phone vibrates moments later, as a text notification flashes up on her screen.

**V: I just watered the plant, baby :) x**

“You absolute shit!”

Eve starts to type a furious reply, and then remembers that she can’t be furious so deletes it. Goes instead with:

**Eve: Wow, and I didn’t even have to ask! You’re getting so responsible, I’m so proud of you xxx**

Eve sits back and waits, watches Villanelle read her message, as she leisurely stirs the now furiously bubbling pasta sauce. And Eve wills her to turn the heat on the stove down, but she doesn’t, of course she doesn’t.

**V: That’s because I have such a kind, patient and respectful, girlfriend xxx**

Respectful.

That word makes Eve feel a little sick, because she’s not being respectful at all, is she?

Eve vows to turn the app off and take the cameras down first thing in the morning, but then Villanelle disappears from the kitchen, leaving the dinner simmering so hard it’s like a volcano that’s about to erupt.

“Where the fuck has she gone now?”

Eve clicks through the various room cameras, and eventually finds Villanelle in their tiny utility room. Well, maybe utility cupboard is more accurate. And Villanelle never uses the utility room, in fact Eve almost didn’t put a camera in there at all, but apparently it’s a good job she did.

Another text message:

**V: You work soooo hard. I am going to do the washing too!**

“THE WASHING?!” Eve shouts out, unable to help herself. Because Villanelle does not do washing, Villanelle doesn’t even understand what the little symbols on her clothes _mean_ \- she thought the little iron symbol with one dot inside it was Snoopy’s head, for crying out loud.

**Eve: You really don’t have to!!!**

Villanelle sends a lot of hearts, tiny t-shirt and trouser emojis back.

“Fuck.”

And Eve watches as Villanelle tries to open the washing machine door.

In fact Eve actually manages get five minutes of work done, while Villanelle is _still_ trying to open the washing machine door. But eventually she opens it, and then she scoops a huge, mismatched assortment of clothes from the hamper and attempts to shove them all in together.

Eve can scarcely watch, particularly as she is now flitting between the unattended kitchen and the laundry room.

“Check the kitchen, Villanelle...” She finds herself muttering. “ _Please_ , check the kitchen...”

But Villanelle is now reading the boxes and bottles of washing detergent, and smelling each one, before pouring them haphazardly into the tiny little washing machine drawer.

“You only need one?!”

And then Eve clicks back on the kitchen again, to find one of the saucepans is now releasing a slow swirl of grey smoke... and now there’s flames, there’s definitely flames.

“Oh my God?! She’s actually going to burn our house down!”

Eve reaches for the landline phone on her desk, wondering whether to call 999, but then she sees Villanelle finally start up the washing machine, and exit the utility.

What unfolds next is one of the most horrendous scenes Eve has ever had the misfortune of viewing: **Villanelle vs a small kitchen fire.** Which is basically Villanelle wafting a tea towel at the flaming saucepan, and then the tea towel catching fire, so Villanelle throws it out of the open window above the sink.

Meanwhile Eve cuts back to the utility, which is now filling with bubbles.

Fire in the kitchen.

Bubbles in the utility.

Villanelle suddenly arrives on scene, takes one look at the bubbles, disappears and returns with the vacuum cleaner.

“NOOOOO?! _Villanelle, what the fuck?!_ ”

Eve, fearing her girlfriend’s electrocution (or cremation) is imminent, hits ‘call V’ on her phone.

Villanelle answers on the second ring.

“Yes, Eve?”

“Put that down, right now! I’m coming home.”

****

When Eve arrives home the putrid smell of smoke and laundry detergent hits her so hard she starts to cough.

“Oh my God!” Eve waves a hand in front of her face, futilely attempting to source clean air. “Villanelle?”

Nothing. The flat is deadly silent.

Eve checks the utility room, which is mercifully sans bubbles now, and then hurries down the hall, kicking her shoes off as she goes and throwing her keys into the bowl she’s designated solely to this purpose on the kitchen unit.

And there’s no fire, thank God.

“Villanelle?!”

“In here, Eve.” Villanelle’s voice finally travels through from the bedroom, and there’s something about her cool, flat tone that instantly makes Eve nervous.

“Uh, hi.” Eve greets as she enters, looking around cautiously for any evidence of further unnatural disasters.

“I am very surprised you could not find me, what with all your new gadgets.”

Shit. _She knows_.

“You know about-“

“About the _six_ cameras? Yes.”

_Oh, shit._

“Err-“

“ _Six,_ Eve? _Really?_ ”

Eve offers a stiff shrug.

“I didn’t want to... miss anything?”

“Wowwww. Do you think that I am stupid? That I would not see the little red blinky lights?”

“Well, I _tried_ to hide them...”

“On the book shelf, Eve? That is so basic. And I do not even have words for the one behind the biscuit tin.”

“Not my best work, admittedly.” Eve accepts, chewing her lower lip. “Are you mad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, well, are you upset?”

“I don’t know if I am upset either.”

Eve lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Villanelle, you must know if you’re mad or upset, or not?”

Villanelle narrows her eyes slightly, studying Eve’s face, like she’s reading between every line.

“I suppose it depends on why you did it.” She says finally. “Why did you want to watch me, Eve?”

“Because I... I don’t know?”

“That is a shit answer. Try again.”

“I was upset.“ Eve admits quietly. “When you said the phone calls had to stop, I realised I’d become quite attached...”

“ _Quite attached?_ Eve, you have rigged up a whole fucking CCTV system inside our flat?”

“I couldn’t work! Okay? I couldn’t concentrate on anything! I missed your snoring-“

“I do not snore, Eve! We have been through this. I _occasionally_ purr.”

“If that’s what you want to call it...”

They stare at each other now, both kind of furious, both kind of not.

Eve suddenly has an epiphany.

“Wait a minute, did you do all that stuff on purpose? Because you knew I was watching you?”

Villanelle clears her throat and looks towards the ceiling.

“Well, some of it, yeah.”

“The fire?”

“No... that was an accident.”

“You do realise that flaming tea towel you threw out the window destroyed our neighbour’s soft top convertible? There was a huge scene outside!”

“You have a camera outside too?”

“No! God! Of course not? I saw it when I parked up.”

Villanelle starts to laugh.

“It’s not funny.” Eve warns.

“It is a tiny bit funny.”

“Hmm...” Eve concedes, smiling slightly.

“Do you have to go back to work tonight?”

“I guess not...”

Apparently Villanelle doesn’t need to hear another word, because she pulls her gym top over her head and starts to drop her sweatpants.

“You’re eager tonight?” Eve queries, with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

“Eve, if we’re doing this on camera I have to look my best.”

Eve looks Villanelle up and down.

“Is that new underwear?”

“Uh, yes? Obviously.” Villanelle gestures towards the top of their wardrobe. “For the camera.”

“Are you fucking the camera or are you fucking me?”

“I am fucking you _on_ camera, Eve. So you better have that thing set to record...”


	3. Prodigalpoet

Seven months after the bridge.

Eve and Villanelle have been living apart in different countries trying to tie up loose ends for Carolyn who is also busy directing another group of individuals to dismantle and destroy the Twelve. Thankfully, Eve and Villanelle were able to spend one very satisfying night together before having to separate with that night symbolizing the beginning of their intertwined futures. Since they separated, they have been communicating through video chat, WhatsApp, and snail mail. Unsurprisingly, Villanelle is a generous and skilled communicator, sometimes sending Eve messages in code and enjoying the intensity Eve uses to decipher them.

"I don't understand this one," Eve says one very early Saturday morning as rain splatters against the window of her London flat and she downs another cup of coffee in between bites of a piece of toast.

"Which?," a sleepy-looking Villanelle asks from a nondescript room in Brussels, glancing at the letter of hers that Eve is holding up to her laptop camera.

"Eveee," Villanelle grumbles, dragging out the last e.

"What?"

"You're holding the paper too close to the screen. Pull it back."

"Oh, okay. Better?," Eve asks, her brow furrowed, making Villanelle smile.

"Much."

Eve follows Villanelle's gaze and looks down, noticing her cleavage.

"I like it when you flash me so early in the morning. Are you in the mood for some morning sex?"

Eve's entire face flushes and she hurriedly sets down the cup, a smile forming on her face. "Your eyes can barely stay open, hotshot. I don't even think you could muster up the strength for any type of sex right now."

"Is that a challenge?"

Villanelle's eyes sparkle dangerously and she pulls her phone closer to her body, making sure the camera catches her naked torso beneath a very thin sheet.

Eve gulps and grabs her reusable water bottle.

"Are you feeling hot all of a sudden?," Villanelle teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually, yes. I should probably shower, you know, before my coworkers make me think I smell again."

"Maybe their noses are broken. But yes, you should shower. Leave your camera on."

Eve laughs and pretends to swat Villanelle's shoulder through the screen. "We have done many things, but we are not going to stoop to that level of pathetic-ness."

"What? Why is that pathetic? I have not seen you showering since...since many months ago. See, it's been so long, I cannot even remember the exact date and I remember everything," Villanelle pouts.

Eve smiles softly, knowing Villanelle does know the date since it was the morning after the bridge incident and the two enjoyed morning after shower sex in the bathroom of Eve's flat. The memory floods Eve's mind like headlights and her chest constricts with the intense sense of longing for the woman staring back at her through her screen.

"Hey, I need to go or I'll be late."

"Call me when you're on the way to work? I can stay in your pocket all day and listen to you boss your colleagues around. I like it when you're bossy."

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yes, because it's the weekend and you deserve a day off. But you have to work. I don't have to do anything today. I can just listen to you."

Eve nods and mumbles "I'll call you then," before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. She hits the tiled wall with closed fists as tears run down her face. The intensity of Villanelle's emotions frightens her but she understands them because she feels similarly. Even now, a few seconds after seeing Villanelle's face onscreen, she wonders what Villanelle is doing. Wonders if she has fallen back asleep, wonders if she is staring at the ceiling and thinking of her. Wonders if she is touching herself and thinking of her.

"I never felt this much when I was with Niko," Eve says aloud, scrubbing her body with a bar of Karma soap from LUSH. "Niko was never attentive like Villanelle is. I mentioned that I liked LUSH to her on a phone call last week and then she sends me a box of their products three days later. Who does that??," Eve exclaims, looking down at the soap.

Sighing, she sets the soap down and rinses her body off before grabbing the LUSH Dirty shampoo bar and applying it to her scalp.

Five minutes later, after rinsing out her hair, Eve steps out of the shower and dries off. After moisturizing her skin, blowdrying her hair, and getting changed, she grabs her coat, purse, and phone and walks down to the bus stop. While waiting, she pulls out her phone and laughs when she reads Villanelle's text messages.

Villanelle: Picturing you in the shower right now. Wish I was there. *sad face*

Villanelle: Since I know you are missing me as well, here is a photo to keep you going *photo of Villanelle sticking out her tongue*

Villanelle: Remember what happened when we were on a bus together? *smiley face with tongue out emoji*

Villanelle: You should be done by now. Unless you are thinking of me in the shower...and if that is the case, video ON!!! *angry face emoji* J/K. I would not force you to do that. Forcing anybody to do anything is disgusting *vomit face emoji*

Eve steps onto the bus and flashes her travel card before walking up to the empty upper deck and taking the seat in the back righthand corner.

"You are ridiculous," Eve says the second Villanelle answers the phone.

"You like me."

"I do."

"You looooove me."

"Humph."

"You can say it, you know. You've already said it in your letters back to me and a few times when we have been video talking to each other and you have fallen asleep."

Eve grins at Villanelle's "video talking" term before responding, "Maybe I do."

"You masturbate to me."

"Oh my god..." Eve laughs out loud and blushes, picturing Villanelle's face and the smirk growing larger with each passing second.

"You can admit it, Eve. Everyone does it."

"I can't right now," Eve whispers, covering the phone with one hand.

"Because you are on the bus? You've done worse on the bus. Like head-butt me. Although I liked that. It was very sexy. So rough..."

Eve groans and crosses her legs, trying not to think of her feelings of arousal.

"I'm sorry, not a good time, hm?"

"No, not right now."

"Are you okay?"

Villanelle pauses, giving Eve some time to respond.

"I wish you were here?"

"Me too. One more month to go."

"Yeah...it will go by quickly."

"Yes."

"I'm at work now. So...you just want to stay on the phone the whole day???"

"Yes?"

"You sure you won't get bored or anything?"

"Eve, I can do what I usually do and still listen to you."

"Okay, okay. Just checking. I'm putting you into the pocket of my trousers now, okay?"

"Is that a glock in your pocket?," Villanelle remarks, causing Eve to laugh with a quote from a movie commercial that popped up when they were watching television together via video chat two weeks ago.

"No, two," Eve replies, stepping off the bus and walking towards the front door of Bitter Pill. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay. Have a fun day."

"You too."

Eve slides the phone into her pocket and steps into the office, a smile on her face.

"Someone looks like they've just had a morning shag," Bear says, grinning at Eve's expression.

Jamie steps out of his office and raises his eyebrows, glancing towards Eve. "You don't usually look this chipper. Someone throw a million pounds into your morning coffee?"

"Can't I just be happy?"

"No," both Jamie and Bear reply simultaneously.

Eve can hear Villanelle's incredulous laughter and reaches into her pocket to turn down the volume on her phone.

"Are you recording us or something?," Jamie asks, a confused expression gracing his face.

"What? No! Nothing like that. Must be some static somewhere or something..."

"Yeah, sure," Bear replies, giving Eve a quizzical look and grabbing a handful of Fangtastics from the bag on his desk. "Want one?," he asks, waving it towards Eve.

"Uh, no. I'm just going to get some coffee."

"Get your coffee and then we'll have a team meeting to discuss what we need to get done today," Jamie announces before stepping back into his office to gather up some papers.

Eve pours herself a cup of coffee and pulls out her phone. Villanelle is still connected and has sent her a few text messages.

Villanelle: I want to see your face now if Bear thinks you've just had a shag...did our phone call give you that face? You're making me feel very special, Eve.

Villanelle: You can tell them I'm hanging out on the phone. They already think we are strange. I told Bear I pickle penises the last time I saw him.

Eve: You told him that?!?!

Villanelle: Yes. How's your coffee? I bet my one tastes much better.

Eve: Bland. Yes, it does.

"Eve, are you alright?," Bear asks, snapping Eve out of her text messaging exchange.

"Uh, yes?"

"Jamie asked us to meet him in his office. Did you not hear him?"

"Shit. I'm coming!"

Villanelle: You will be, later. *winky face emoji*

Eve: I really g2g. Jamie pissed. Bear pissed.

Villanelle: GO! Leave the phone on.

Eve slides the phone back into her pocket and grabs her coffee mug, joining Jamie and Bear a few seconds later.

"Right, now that everyone is here and accounted for...," Jamie looks pointedly at Eve, "let's talk about what our assignments are for the today. Eve, how are you doing on the Iacobelli case?"

"I still have to connect a few dots but I've managed to narrow down the list of cities Antonin could be in and am now doing research on the aliases he has used in the past to see if he is trying to use any of the same ones currently."

"Alright, good. That's a start. Carolyn will be happy with that. Bear?"

"I'm tracking the offshore activity for the Karev account. Could be useful if Carolyn wants to take down Helen."

"It's Hélène," Eve interrupts.

"What?"

"It's pronounced Hélène. She was Villanelle's former toxic boss."

"Ah, so that's how you know how to say it," Bear smirks. Leaning towards Eve, "How is Villanelle?"

"She's great."

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Okay, fine. So what?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

Jamie clears his throat and both Bear and Eve look up at him, non-apologetically.

"Although your love life is fascinating and we're both very happy for you, let's get down to business, yeah?"

"Yes," Eve replies.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Get on it with it. Bear? Go make me some tea since you were the one who wanted to take the meeting off course."

"Yes, boss!," Bear exclaims, his lips twitching upwards as he winks at Eve and heads towards the kettle.

Eve sits down at her desk and discreetly pulls out her phone.

Villanelle: You're sexy when you speak French. Also, she was very toxic. She tried to make a move on me. *vomit face* Of course, I did not let her. That would have been cheating. And I was not interested.

Eve: Cheating??? On who?

Villanelle: YOU!

Eve: But we weren't together then??

Villanelle: In my mind we were.

Eve: OH. Wow.

Villanelle: Don't act so surprised.

Eve: Wait, SHE tried to make a move on YOU!?

Villanelle: Yes...

Eve: You're telling me about this now??

Villanelle: Yes?

Eve: Let's talk more about that later. You know, I'm glad Carolyn still wants her dead. I'll kill her myself.

Villanelle: You're sexy when you're jealous.

Eve: I'm sexy all the time, according to you *winky face emoji* I'm not jealous, I'm upset that she would try to take advantage of you.

"Who are you texting?," Bear asks, staring at Eve from his chair.

"My mother."

"Your mother doesn't like texting. You're talking to Villanelle, aren't you?"

"No," Eve responds, placing her phone facedown on the desk, cheeks burning.

"Uh huh. Tell her I said hello."

"I won't," Eve retorts, booting up her computer and ignoring Bear's grin.

Five hours later...

Eve throws down her things by the door of her flat and removes her shoes before remembering her phone call with Villanelle.

"SHIT! I forgot you were on the phone!"

Eve glances at the phone screen and notices nine missed text messages from Villanelle. She holds the phone up to ear, noting that Villanelle is still connected, and starts talking.

"I'm home, are you there? V, can you hear me???"

Villanelle laughs and the smooth sound of her laughter makes Eve's body feel warm. "I'm here. I listened to you talking to that lady on the bus ride home. You were very patient with her."

Eve laughs, remembering the conversation. "She was glad to have someone to talk to."

"Her husband sounded nice."

"Yes."

"You said I was your girlfriend..."

"I did."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Are we something else?"

"No, no. I like it. I like being someone's girlfriend."

"Okay. I just thought...you know, since we haven't really discussed it but we've been talking practically every day and...had sex that wasn't a one-time thing..."

"Eve, stop. It's fine. I like being your girlfriend. And the sex was definitely not one-time."

"Okay. Good."

"What are you doing now?"

"Sitting on the sofa. What have you been doing today?"

"I went to the farmer's market to buy some vegetables and fruit. Then I had to buy some items for this last assignment. Then I went for a run. Now I am going to shower and make dinner. We can watch a movie together later?"

"Yes. You decide. I'm going to shower again, too, and make some food."

"I'm going to get off the phone now."

"Okay. Call me later."

"Bye, girlfriend."

"Bye, girlfriend."

Eve hangs up smiling.

Two weeks later, Villanelle is going to carry out her last assignment which involves getting rid of a crooked politician who has been abusing his wife and cheating on her with a secretary who he also abuses. This time around, Villanelle doesn't mind the fact that she has to kill if it means ridding the world of one less abusive asshole. Eve doesn't mind either.

"Are you sure you want to stay connected with me today?"

"Yes. I want to make sure everything will be okay. I can just sit in your ear on that earpiece since you're working alone, right? Not that you need anyone to keep you safe but..."

"I want you to."

"You're okay with me hovering?"

"Yes, I like it," Villanelle replies softly, glancing over at Eve on her laptop screen.

"What do you think?," Villanelle asks, turning around so Eve can glimpse her entire outfit. Villanelle is wearing a white button down shirt, black blazer, black trousers, and a black tie.

"You look amazing," Eve admits, admiring the way Villanelle can wear suits and make each outfit her own.

"Thank you."

"Your tie is a little loose though."

"Can you come here and tighten it for me?"

"Yes."

Villanelle grins and tightens her tie before turning towards her bed and lifting up the right leg of her trousers.

"What are you doing now?," Eve asks curiously.

"Strapping this dagger to my thigh."

"Oh, wow." Eve exhales.

Villanelle turns, eyebrows raised, noting the drop in Eve's voice. "Are you aroused?"

"Yes. Should I not be? Is that weird? Oh god, that's weird, isn't it."

"No. It's not weird. Speaking of arousal, one more week and then it's you, me, and your bed."

Eve swallows before Villanelle turns again and slips a gun into the waistband of her trousers. "For extra precaution," she explains sheepishly.

"Hey V?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a glock in your pocket?"

"Shut up," Villanelle laughs before picking up a skinny dagger and sliding it down her right wrist, obviously securing it in place somehow.

"You're a very sexy agent," Eve says huskily, her eyes running up and down the entirety of Villanelle's body as Villanelle steps back from the laptop and picks up a burner phone.

"Keep looking at me like that and I will be a very sexy naked one." Villanelle checks the time and adds: "I have to go. Call me so I can put you on the earpiece."

"Okay, bye."

A few seconds later, Villanelle strides out of the building her room was in and heads in the direction of Hotel Amigo on Rue de l'Amigo where the politician and his wife are staying.

"Can you hear me?," Eve asks, her voice crackling a little through the earpiece.

"Uh hm," Villanelle replies, walking by a couple kissing in front of the Manneken Pis statue. Villanelle sneers at the placement of the couple and their selfie stick, sidestepping them as the boy pulls away from the girl so they can see the end result of their pose.

"What happened?"

"A boy and girl and their obscenely large selfie stick. I had to fight the urge to push them into the fountain."

"Oh, hush. You're incredibly romantic. If we were together, you'd oblige all of my desires to take photos together."

"That's because I like your selfie stick, nobody else's."

Eve guffaws at Villanelle's innuendo, "You like my selfie stick, huh?"

Feeling emboldened by Villanelle's affirmative response, Eve asks (in her most seductive voice), "Should I buy a strap-on before you come home...?"

"Eve!!! You cannot say sexy things like that! I'm walking into the hotel now..."

Eve stops herself from laughing when her feelings of excitement are quickly replaced with fear and anxiety over Villanelle's current situation. She hears Villanelle greet someone in a flawless French accent and then she hears her walking. A few seconds later, a dinging sound notifies Eve that Villanelle must be stepping into an elevator.

"Shit," Eve mumbles, pushing the phone closer to her ear as if doing so will provide her with any more information.

What seems like at least five whole minutes later, Eve hears Villanelle speaking French again. This time, her voice is low, her words are clipped, and Eve can detect excitement underlying her line of questioning.

"Don't be scared, the target is in my line of sight now. I'm tailing him into his hotel room."

"Be careful, please."

A few seconds later, Eve hears a door slam after a man's voice asks,"Ah, good, are you the bellhop coming to collect the luggage?"

Eve hears the slamming of a door and a muffled scream before the sound of a thud against a hard surface. Eve envisions Villanelle pushing the man's head into the top of a desk.

"Don't even think about screaming. If you scream, this tiny blade will introduce itself to your jugular vein, understand?"

"Uhmmm."

"Now, you have been a very big arsehole, haven't you? Don't squirm. It will just make things harder."

"MMMM!!!'

"I cannot hear you with the bedsheet between your teeth. I'm making you a drink and you are going to drink it and then you are going to go to sleep but before you do that, you will think of your wife and wish you had treated her better, won't you? You will also think of your secretary, the one you have taken advantage of multiple times, and wish she had bitten off your tiny dick when she had the chance. If she had, you wouldn't be here right now, kneeling in front of me, would you?"

The second Villanelle removes the gag from the man's mouth, he asks frantically, "Who sent you? Who are you???"

"Loaded question. Sign this note and then drink up or this blade will be at your throat in the next three seconds but I will make sure you don't die quickly."

"You bitch--"

"Ah ah ah. Don't even try to...ahhhh!"

Eve clutches her chest, heart beating fast, wondering what happened to Villanelle to make her gasp like that.

"Drink up or I swear the blade will go into your eye, not your throat, and you will die a very long, painful death."

Three minutes go by and Eve is now sweating, pacing the floor of her flat and trying to swallow down her desire to vomit.

"Good riddance, you piece of shit."

The second the door closes behind Villanelle, Eve yells: "Are you okay!? What happened?"

"Not now," Villanelle murmurs. "I have to go."

One hour later...

"WHAT HAPPENED!?," Eve yells into the phone when Villanelle calls her.

"He's dead. I poisoned him. Made sure a suicide note signed by him was found at the scene. The police are all over the place. Carolyn's team disconnected the security cameras before I went in."

Eve recognizes the dip in Villanelle's tone and asks her, gently, "Can we videochat?"

"Not tonight."

"Because you're injured?"

Silence.

"Oksana."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Just a little stab wound."

"A little stab wound????!!!! Did you get any medical attention?????"

"No, I stitched it myself. It wasn't too bad."

Eve can hear the exhaustion in Villanelle's voice and her heart clenches.

"I'm okay. It's over. We can start our future now."

Eve tries to respond but realizes that Villanelle is crying.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for not telling you this before. You did all of this hard work. You survived. You're coming back to me. Okay? And then we can watch movies and cook and go to farmer's markets and..."

"Buy some plants?"

"Yes."

"Play board games? I've always wanted to do that with someone."

"Yes."

"Go ice skating at the Rockefeller Center for Christmas?"

"And the tree lighting ceremony, too. If you wanted to."

"I do."

Eve smiles, thinking of how excited Villanelle will be at a tree lighting ceremony, and also thinking that Villanelle has probably never enjoyed events of that nature with anybody before. The thought makes her heart twitch.

"I can't wait to do all of these things with you," Eve adds.

"Me neither."

"You should rest? What time can I pick you up from Heathrow on Friday?"

"I will WhatsApp you the information tomorrow."

Villanelle sighs and her breath comes out ragged. Eve sighs, too, and decides to search for an airline ticket to Brussels so she can bring Villanelle back home herself.

"Hey V?," Eve asks. When Villanelle doesn't reply, Eve realizes she has fallen asleep. So she keeps her phone on, listening to Villanelle's snores, as she purchases an airline ticket.

"Fuck it," Eve whispers to herself, adrenaline coursing through her body. "I'm going to go to Brussels and pick up my girlfriend."

The next morning...

Eve, bleary-eyed and fatigued, stands outside of a hotel room with her bag and an empty go-to cup of coffee. Obtaining the information from Carolyn regarding Villanelle's whereabouts was no easy task, but Eve managed to get the information she needed. She knocks on the door, hesitant, suddenly extremely self-conscious with the way she looks. Cotton-mouthed, dressed in jeans, an old pair of Converse, and a sweatshirt, she feels like she is back in college and on the way to the campus library.

"Who is it?"

Eve's heart jumps at the sound of Villanelle's voice, her accent thick and voice groggy. Eve doesn't reply and can only smile when the door opens a few seconds later to a stunned Villanelle who is standing before her in gold silk pajama bottoms and no t-shirt.

"Am I hallucinating?," Villanelle asks, her eyes traveling the entire length of Eve's body before landing on Eve's face.

Eve doesn't let Villanelle ask another question. She pushes herself through the doorway, sets down her bag, and shuts the door behind her. Heart hammering in her chest, she steps forward, her eyes noticing the bloodied gauze bandage below Villanelle's right breast.

"Hi," Eve whispers, snaking her arms around Villanelle's waist, careful not to press up against the stab wound.

"What are you doing here?," Villanelle asks, her voice tainted with amazement.

Eve smiles against Villanelle's neck, enjoying the feeling of Villanelle's hand running through her hair, her other hand gripping Eve's waist like she's afraid of leaving any space between their bodies.

"I'm here about a girl."

"Oh," Villanelle replies, breath catching in her throat.

When Eve pulls back, her eyes move from Villanelle's eyes and down to her lips.

"Can I kiss you now?," Villanelle asks, beating Eve to the question.

"I thought you'd never ask," Eve replies, her lips melting beneath Villanelle's as Villanelle pulls her towards the unmade bed.

A few seconds later, while Eve is beneath Villanelle, she notices the very obvious difference in speed in Villanelle's movements compared to her speed from their first night together.

"Wait-," Eve says, holding out her hand to stop Villanelle from kissing her again.

"Really, Eve? You're asking me this now, as I'm trying to unbutton your pants??"

Villanelle's pupils are dilated and Eve can feel the hum of excited, electric energy radiating off of her.

"Are you feeling okay??"

"Yeah," Villanelle replies before leaning on top of Eve and wincing. "I'm sorry, I just need to take a breath."

"Can you lie down next to me so I can check your wound?"

"Eveee, that is not something I want to hear when I am in the mood to have-," Villanelle starts to grumble but quickly concedes to Eve's request when Eve stares at her pointedly.

Villanelle flops onto her back and Eve sits up.

"If your wound is infected in any way, it won't matter if you're in the mood or not, will it?," Eve teases, her tiny fingers lifting up the bandage and removing it.

"Not a bad stitching job, baby," Eve says, noticing the way Villanelle's lip turn up at her use of the term. "I just want to rub some soap and water solution over it. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Villanelle replies, closing her eyes and slowing down her breaths.

Eve crawls down the bed so as not to disturb Villanelle and rummages around in her bag for her travel first aid kit.

"Got you!," she exclaims triumphantly before retrieving the tape of gauze. She walks into the bathroom and gasps at the amount of bloody tissues in the bin. Turning her head, she sees tweezers on top of the bathroom counter.

"You've lost quite a bit of blood?," Eve questions, grabbing a flannel from on top of the fresh towel rack and dousing it with a soap and water combination.

"And you look a little pale. Have you eaten anything??," Eve asks, sitting back down on the bed.

Eve's voice rises and she looks at Villanelle closely before swiping the flannel gently over the wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it hurts. Just squeeze my other hand for me, okay?"

Villanelle groans and bites down on her bottom lip.

"I have to put some antibiotic ointment on top of the stitches now. Just keep squeezing my hand."

Eve turns and grabs the tube of ointment from the First Aid kit, squeezing a small amount on top of the wound and running over it with her thumb. Then, Eve places a fresh piece of gauze on top of the wound and tapes both sides with surgical tape from the first aid kit.

"Hey, I know you're very exhausted. But I need you to stay awake so you can eat something. I'm ordering room service. Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

Villanelle doesn't reply but just nods.

"Pancakes it is then. And coffee."

Eve places an order for food and eagerly grabs the tray from the hotel employee half an hour later with a quick wave and smile.

"Baby," Eve asserts, knowing Villanelle will perk up with her tone, "can you sit up for me so I can help you eat some of this delicious food?"

"Yes," Villanelle replies, her eyes glazing over at the feast in front of her.

Ten minutes later, Villanelle is greedily gobbling down her stack of pancakes while also eyeing Eve's remaining waffle. When Eve notices her roving glance, she smiles and offers her plate to Villanelle.

"Really?," Villanelle asks, her eyes widening with disbelief (after all, nobody had ever shared their food with her before).

"All yours."

Villanelle takes a sip of coffee before finishing the rest of Eve's meal, closing her eyes from the pleasurable taste of the dishes.

"You should try and eat some fruit now?," Eve suggests, waving the bowl of fruit in front of Villanelle.

"Is my sexy nurse telling me I should eat fruit?," Villanelle replies, winking.

"Oho! I'm your nurse now? I clean up one wound and now I'm Eve Park, Head Nurse?"

"You changed your last name...?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised."

"I didn't want to hold onto my married name."

"You didn't like sounding like a sausage?"

Eve smacks Villanelle lightly on her shoulder and both women look at each other, their shoulders touching, as they lean against the headboard of the bed.

"I wanted a clean slate. For the future."

"For our future?"

"Yes."

"I've never been in anyone's future before."

"When I think of my future, I just see your face, over and over again. Remember?"

"I remember." Villanelle sets her and Eve's plates down on the tray and moves the tray to the table next to the bed.

"Can I kiss you now?," Villanelle asks and Eve can't help but say yes as her body responds to the magnetic energy of Villanelle's body.

"We can slow down if you're in pain though, okay? I know we're both excited and we want to do this," Eve says, gesturing between her and Villanelle's bodies, "but we have time to do this and to catch up. I want you to heal so we can do a lot of this when we get back. The faster you heal, the more of this. Got it?"

"Uh huh," Villanelle responds. "Can you remove your pants please?"

Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Were you even listening?"

"Yes. And your sweatshirt? And bra? And panties?"

By the time Eve has removed her clothes, Villanelle has also removed her trousers.

"Where did you get that scar?," Villanelle asks, her fingers grazing over a scar on Eve's lower left leg.

"From shaving. Three days ago."

"It looks like it hurt?"

"It looks worse than it was."

"And this bruise?," Villanelle asks, her hand hovering above a bruise on Eve's left upper thigh.

"I ran into a chair."

"Should I Eve-proof your flat when we get back there?," Villanelle asks, lying down on her back and letting Eve sit just below her hips.

"I've just felt a little lost these past few months," Eve shrugs, her eyes containing an emotion Villanelle hasn't seen in them recently.

"You missed me?," Villanelle asks, lifting her hand to caress Eve's cheek.

"Every day," Eve responds and suddenly she's crying, overwhelmed with all of the emotion she's been holding in the last few months.

"Hey, I'm right here. Look. I'm literally beneath you," Villanelle announces, waving her other hand over her and Eve's bodies.

"Can I just lie down next to you? I'm sorry, I know you want to have sex right now."

"Come here."

Eve lies down next to Villanelle and curls up next to her, kissing her bruised ribcage before sliding her arm around her waist and pulling the sheets over their intertwined bodies.

"I really like your hair," Villanelle says, one hand around Eve's shoulder and the other one, over Eve's arm.

"I know you do."

"I missed you, too. Your letters kept me going. And the video and text messages and e-mails."

"I'm really glad we kept communicating. I was afraid Carolyn wouldn't let us."

"She's a stick in the arse but I think she wants us to have a chance."

"Yeah...me too. You have so many old bruises on your body. I wish I could kiss them and make them disappear."

"You can kiss them all better, hm?" Villanelle presses her lips on top of Eve's head and squeezes Eve's arm.

"Yes. I am a nurse. That's my job."

Villanelle grins and looks down at the top of Eve's head. "Are you still crying? I can't see you."

Eve lifts her head to return Villanelle's gaze. "Not anymore."

"Now what?"

"Now we talk. And you rest some more. I'll take a shower and get us some food. Carolyn made sure I'm sitting next to you on the flight back tomorrow so at least I don't have to worry about scouting the airline sites tonight. We can watch a movie and sleep early?"

"So no sex?"

"I don't think that's going to happen tonight," Eve grins, moving her body up the bed to give Villanelle a kiss. "But we tried, didn't we?"

"Mmmm. Tease."

"I prefer girlfriend, thank you very much."

To be continued...(?)


	4. Voyager_Girl_J7

“I’m going to work, baby,” Eve calls out from the bathroom, where she’s touching up her lipstick.

Villanelle groans and comes into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Eve runs a finger over a smudge at the edge of her mouth to get rid of it, then purses her lips and fills in a tiny spot that’s lacking. She rolls down the tube of lipstick and caps it, tossing it into her makeup bin (“the vat”, Villanelle calls it).

“I go to work the same time every night, Villanelle,” Eve says, eyeing V as she brushes her teeth.

“I know, but I was _busy_ , Eve,” Villanelle complains around a mouthful of toothpaste and spits into the sink. She rinses her toothbrush and puts it away, then rinses her mouth and wipes off the froth left behind, and she kisses Eve’s cheek.

“Keep better track of time,” Eve responds. They’ve been through this a hundred times. Villanelle complains literally _every_ time she goes to work.

Sulking, Villanelle gets into pajamas and climbs into bed.

“Are you going to be good?” Eve asks, hovering.

“I am always good.” Villanelle hates that question.

“I want to trust you,” Eve says with a sigh.

Villanelle makes a face directly into the NannyCam in the ceiling.

Eve approaches the bed and leans down, brushing a hand over Villanelle’s cheek. “If you get hungry?”

Villanelle huffs but leans into the touch. “Call you.”

“If you get thirsty?”

Villanelle closes her eyes. “Call you.”

Eve leans closer; whispers into her ear. “If you have to go to the bathroom?”

Villanelle shivers. “Call you.”

She can pretend to hate this all she wants, but they both know how much it crawls inside her soul and sets her on fire.

It had started with a way to keep her from killing random people while Eve was at work, and had slowly morphed into something much more sinister and thrilling.

If Villanelle gets out of bed without being on the phone to Eve, Eve goes home with someone from one of her films.

Villanelle has never once gotten out of bed without being on the phone to Eve.

She doesn’t do much of anything without being on the phone to Eve. In fact, most nights, she is on the phone to Eve all night, even if Eve can’t always talk. She can’t sleep without Eve in the bed, and laying awake all night is boring. It makes her feel good that Eve never minds keeping her on the phone.

If Eve can’t hold the phone, she puts Villanelle on speaker so that she can hear if her baby needs anything.

Villanelle loves being Eve’s baby.

She knows Eve only just left a few minutes ago, but she calls anyway.

“I love that you can’t wait five minutes and you’re aching to hear my voice,” Eve says by way of greeting.

“How do you know that? Maybe I am hungry,” Villanelle says, furrowing her brow.

“Are you hungry, baby?”

Ughhhhhhh. “No.”

Eve snickers. “I’m almost to the studio. I’ll keep you in my hands until we start shooting.”

Villanelle squirms. She is not supposed to touch herself when she is home alone. “I like being in your hands, Eve. Where are you going to put me once you start shooting?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as I see tonight’s set,” Eve promises.

Villanelle knows the sets change all the time. They are not very elaborate. Sometimes Eve sets the phone on stairs, sometimes a chair, a desk, the pocket of the person she is fucking if her co-star gets to wear any clothes with pockets. That is her favorite, actually, the phone going into a co-star’s pocket. “Do you know who you are working with tonight?” she asks.

“I think it’s Dezzy, and maybe Luna too, but I could be remembering wrong.”

“Yes! Dezzy always wears jeans, doesn’t he? I like going into his pocket. I can hear you sooooo good from there.”

Eve laughs. “You’re so funny, baby. Okay, I’m here. Give me a minute and I’ll tell you where you’re gonna be for the night.”

“Dezzy, Dezzy, Dezzy,” Villanelle chants.

Eve laughs again.

“Eve!” Villanelle hears, and it sounds like Dezzy so she crosses her fingers.

“Dez,” Eve responds, and Villanelle fist pumps the air.

***

It’s not long before the phone goes into Dezzy’s pocket on speaker with the keys carefully locked. Villanelle hears the slide of plastic on denim and purrs. She listens carefully for the change in Eve’s breathing that means her lover is turned on, and when it comes, she gasps, as she always does, and wants to touch herself, but she doesn’t. She _never_ breaks Eve’s rules.

Eve does not even need the NannyCam at this point, but Villanelle knows it makes her feel secure, so she doesn’t complain. And it is actually very hot, to have an eye kept on her at all times; an eye that she can’t reach or manipulate or fool. An eye that she can’t charm or disarm or bribe. It’s hot, for Eve to have that kind of control and not even be in the house. Villanelle shivers and clenches a fist, trying to keep her hand away from her breasts; away from her cunt. Her _wet_ cunt.

Eve’s noises suddenly get muffled and very close at the same time. Villanelle makes a face and yells into the phone. “EVE, ARE YOU DOING A BJ MOVIE?”

Eve obviously can’t answer.

She hears the director in the background. “Is your fuckin’ girlfriend on the phone again, Polastri?!”

Villanelle laughs, because Eve obviously still can’t answer. “HI, JOE!”

“Oh for Christ’s sake! Cut!”

She hears slurping and rolls her eyes, and then Eve is speaking. “Baby... come on now.”

Villanelle is cackling, but quietly. She loves making Joe cut a scene.

“Why don’t you just bring her with you?” Villanelle hears Joe ask.

Now Eve laughs. “Because the first time I said ‘ow’, she would kill every single one of you. Literally. Slit your throats with her fingernails if she didn’t have a knife.”

Villanelle beams.

“Hilarious, Polastri.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t a joke.”

Villanelle knows the expression on Eve’s face just from the tone of her voice, and she loves it. “Eve, you are turning me on,” she whispers. “Why won’t you let me touch myself? It’s not like I’m thinking of anyone but you...”

Eve doesn’t answer right away and it makes Villanelle’s breath catch because that means she’s considering changing her mind. Eve has _always_ scolded her immediately for asking that kind of question. Her heart starts racing as she waits.

Eve makes her wait a really long time. At least it feels really long.

“Why do you want to touch yourself, baby?”

Villanelle’s stomach tightens. “Because I’m all by myself and I want you to hear—I want you to listen to me touch myself and _want_ me, Eve... I want you to want me so much that you leave work early to come home and hold me down and fuck me...”

She hears Eve’s slightly sharper-than-usual intake of breath and knows she’s on the right track.

“I want you to listen to me touch myself and hear the way I breathe for you and I want you to be wet when you do your next scene. I want you to listen to me touch myself, and when you get home, take my switchblade from the kitchen and put your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet while you _cut_ me.”

Eve is panting into the phone and it just makes Villanelle hotter; wetter; harder.

“Please baby, please, let me...”

“I don’t want you to come,” Eve suddenly says, and her voice is sharp. It’s the ‘I need to stay in control because I’m at work’ voice. “I will be done here faster than you can imagine, baby, and I want to hear you touching yourself the entire time, but I don’t want you to come. If you can do that, you can touch.”

“I won’t come, I promise,” Villanelle says breathlessly. “Thank you, baby, I need it so bad...”

Her pajamas are off in an instant, leaving her in underwear and socks. She toes off the socks and hugs the phone between her ear and her shoulder, hands going to her breasts, pinching her nipples until she whines in pain.

“Fuck, baby,” Eve breathes into the phone. “Just like that.”

“I can’t wait for you to hurt me,” Villanelle whimpers. “It has been so long, Eve.”

There’s a slight pause and she knows her lover feels guilty. “I’m sorry,” Eve says. “I promise I’ll hurt you tonight.”

Villanelle moans and scrapes her fingernails down her torso, arching her back. “Please,” she says. “Please hurry with Dezzy... do that thing with your barbell that makes him come really fast, okay? Please, Eve?”

“Yeah baby. Yeah, I will.” Eve’s voice is soft to her. Then it’s loud. “Joe, let’s fucking go, all right? I need to get home to my girl.”

“She’s fucking masturbating, Polastri, not having a crisis!” Villanelle hears Joe shout.

Eve ignores him and talks to her again, soft. “I’m putting you back in Dezzy’s pocket, baby. Keep touching yourself, don’t stop.”

Villanelle hears denim against the phone again and she hears Eve snap at her co-star.

“If you don’t blow your load in five minutes I’m literally going home sick.”

“Then just do the thing with the—”

“My barbell, I know. Let’s go.”

Villanelle feels so special she almost can’t stand it, that Eve is making them all hurry up just to come home to her. It has been so long since Eve has had the energy to do much more than a little kissing and petting, and that is okay, she understands and she loves Eve with all her heart no matter what, but the promises she has been made tonight have her wound up in knots.

She rubs herself over her panties, down deep between her legs and staying away from her clitoris, because she has made a promise too. And she will die before breaking a promise to Eve.

When she hears Eve’s muffled noises close to the phone again, she closes her legs, trapping her hand, pushing the fabric of her panties a little bit up inside her and gasping at the friction.

She hears Dezzy start to make quiet noises and knows Eve’s doing the thing, and when she hears him groan she doesn’t think she’s ever been so excited for a man to come. Anticipation tingles in her chest and blooms across her belly and snakes down her spine. She shivers and rocks her hips, and hears Eve grabbing the phone out of Dezzy’s pocket.

“We good, Joe? You got the money shot, right?”

“Get out of here, you fucking bitch,” he says, and even though Villanelle can hear the underlying affection in his tone, she still growls.

“That’s another thing Villanelle would end your life for,” Eve says, laughing, and then she’s soft again. “On my way, baby. Keep touching. Put one finger inside for me and hold it still, okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Villanelle says, letting her legs fall open again and moving her hand into her underwear, groaning softly as she pushes a finger inside herself and clamps around it, holding still.

It is only a fifteen-minute drive to and from the studio, but it is going to feel like hours.

She hears Eve’s car start and the engine rev. “Tell me what you just did baby, and how it feels,” Eve says.

Villanelle moves the phone to her other ear so she doesn’t get a cramp in her neck. “I was rubbing myself over my panties, pushing the lace into me a little, and then I went under my panties and spread my legs and put one finger inside me, Eve, and—”

“Inside you where?” Eve interrupts. “Start over.”

Villanelle knows what Eve wants to hear. When they are having sex, it is her pussy, and when she is masturbating, it is her cunt. “I put one finger inside my cunt, Eve, and it is so wet and hungry for you, and I am holding still. How long til you are here, Eve, please,” she asks.

“Twelve minutes,” Eve says. “Can you hurt yourself a little with your other hand for me, baby? Just do a little scratching on your belly so I have something to look at when I get there, hm? And pinch your nipples until you’re about to cry.”

Villanelle groans, her eyes rolling back, and she starts scratching herself deep, leaving angry red lines across her stomach just shy of drawing blood. She does it again, and again, crisscrossing the marks, and she looks down to see if she thinks Eve will be satisfied, and her breath rushes out. Eve will definitely be satisfied. Her stomach looks a mess. It looks much worse than it feels. Eve will love it. “I love you, Eve, I am going to pinch my nipples now. How long til you’re here?”

“Eight minutes, baby. Seven now because I’m taking that shortcut.”

“Seven minutes,” Villanelle repeats. “What are you going to do to me when you get here?” She wraps her free hand around her right breast and squeezes, inching away until she has her nipple trapped between her thumb and the curled fingers of her fist, and she pinches.

“I’m gonna cut you, baby,” Eve promises. “Just the way you like. And I’m gonna take your throat in my hands and squeeze until you can’t breathe, just for a few seconds, just until I see that glassy look in your eyes, and then I’m gonna let go.”

Villanelle moans desperately, the hair on her arms sticking up as a shudder rolls through her. She pinches her nipple harder, harder, harder, until she can’t take any more without bursting into tears, and she begs. “How long, Eve?”

“Four minutes. I’m gonna hold your arms so tight I leave bruises and I’m gonna slap your pretty face and pull your perfect hair, and I’m gonna soothe it all away with my tongue, with your favorite barbell, the smooth cold metal one. Get it out of the nightstand for me.”

Villanelle almost doesn’t register the switch from description to directive, but when it processes she releases her nipple with a cry and rolls onto her side, opening the nightstand and rooting in the back for Eve’s tongue rings and barbells, and she takes out the packet with her favorite, putting the others back. She lays it on the top and shuts the drawer. “It’s ready.”

“Two minutes. Start moving your finger. Slow.”

Villanelle hisses as she returns to her back, spreading her legs wider and withdrawing her finger, gently probing back in.

Finally, _finally_ she hears the car in the driveway, the slam of a door, and Eve’s footsteps.

She keeps moving her finger, because Eve didn’t say to stop, and if she isn’t doing what she’s supposed to be doing when Eve walks into the room, Eve will _punish_ her by making her wait.

She hears the key in the lock and the front door opening and closing. She hears Eve drop the keys on the stand in the foyer. Drop her purse. Take off her jacket. She hears the swish of material as Eve hangs the jacket in the entryway closet. There’s no door to that one because in a fit of uncontained rage one night, Villanelle had pulled it off its hinges, and then they had both decided they liked not having to open a door to get their coats.

She keeps moving her finger and breathing into the phone, and Eve appears in the bedroom doorway, and it’s all Villanelle can do not to get up and go to her, but she doesn’t. She pushes in slow and pulls back out, all while Eve just stands staring at her, leaning against the door frame with the phone still at her ear.

Eve speaks, and Villanelle hears it everywhere. In the air around her and directly into her ear through the phone. “Stop.”

She stops.

Eve hangs up the phone and goes into the bathroom, takes out her barbell and puts it on the sink, then rinses her mouth out with antibacterial mouthwash. She pokes her head out to look at Villanelle. “I need a quick shower. Don’t move,” she says.

Villanelle’s eyelids flutter but other than that she is motionless. When Eve says don’t move, she is not even supposed to nod that she understands.

She doesn’t move a single voluntary muscle; she lies still and breathes. She thinks about a lot of things to keep her mind busy so she doesn’t focus on being so still. So serene. She thinks about the fact that when Eve is done showering, she will come into this room and shatter the calm.

She thinks about the new scars she will have after tonight to complement her old ones. When Eve cuts her, she cuts in many places, but always only chooses two that will be deep enough to leave a lasting mark. Her favorite is the one on her left thigh, _just_ out of range of her femoral artery.

She should not be thinking about her scars because now she wants to touch them, and her hands are twitching at her sides. She takes slow, deep breaths trying to calm her antsy nerves. She thinks of park benches and roller skates and blades of grass. She thinks of paper cups and baseball caps and cat litter boxes, the ones with the lids.

She does a good job distracting herself because she doesn’t move. She breathes out hard and breathes in soft. And then Eve is in the doorway again, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet and fresh makeup on her face. Makeup that Eve puts on just for her. Dark, dark red lipstick, black liquid eyeliner with wings and just a touch of mascara. Not like her work makeup at all. This is just for V.

She whimpers at the sight.

Eve smirks and stalks into the bedroom, out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. She takes Villanelle’s switchblade from the top of the refrigerator, flicks it open, and stalks back into the bedroom, licking the flat of the blade with the flat of her tongue. She knows Villanelle won’t move unless she’s given permission, and the fire in those haunting green eyes makes her hungry. She carefully sets the knife on the bed with the tip barely touching Villanelle’s left wrist, then yawns and stretches and picks up the clamshell with her smooth metal barbell in it. Moments later she’s screwed it in place and she flicks it against the back of her teeth just to make Villanelle shiver.

Villanelle feels the promise at the back of her wrist, digging in with infinitesimal pressure, not nearly enough to pierce her skin... but she knows its placement is a promise. She has begged Eve for a visible scar; she has begged and begged and begged, and the way Eve has placed the knife so deliberately while she puts in her barbell leaves Villanelle thinking that tonight, she will get one.

“You can move.”

Three simple words that allow her entire body to relax, and she arches her back, squirming her hips, and stares hard at Eve. “Eve.”

“Do you like my lipstick, baby?” Eve picks up the knife; sheds her towel; climbs on top of Villanelle. “I thought it might be nice to match the color of your blood.”

Villanelle bites her lip. “I love it, Eve.” Her voice is soft compared to the abrasive loudness of her lover’s. She thoroughly enjoys the contrast. Her eyes are drawn to Eve’s nipple rings and she aches to put them in her mouth. Eve catches her looking and chuckles.

“Oh, baby... you’re so easy to read. You want Mama’s nipples or you want me to cut you?”

Villanelle chokes on that choice and it’s easy. “Cut me. Please.”

Eve drags the blade across her throat, a ghost of a touch, and grins down at her. “I haven’t been paying enough attention to you lately, have I?”

Villanelle swallows; squirms. Her eyes dart away from Eve’s face. “It is okay, Eve, I understand. I—” Eve grabs her face and she stops talking.

“No, baby, it’s not okay. It’s not.”

Eve leans down and kisses her, and lets go of her face, and she can taste the minty mouthwash and feel the cold smoothness of Eve’s barbell sliding across her teeth and tongue.

“You deserve to be spoiled like the princess you are.”

Villanelle whines because she loves when Eve says things like that to her. “ _Eve_.”

Eve feels guilty for neglecting her lover, and the only way she knows to make it up to V is to give her the visible scars she’s been asking for. She sits on Villanelle’s hips and hefts the knife up, laying it flat over slightly parted lips. “Kiss it.”

Villanelle purses her lips carefully and leaves a kiss on the metal.

Eve takes the knife away from her mouth. “Where do you want them?”

Her eyes go unfocused at the question and her throat is so dry she can’t comfortably swallow. “W—oh, Eve, I don’t—” She blinks and breathes and tries again. “Where you had the knife pressing into the back of my wrist... and...” She pauses and looks into Eve’s eyes, a little nervous about Eve’s response to what she is going to say next. “And my face.”

Eve is usually able to be cool in any situation, and she tries really hard to be cool in this one, but she knows Villanelle has probably heard the hitch in her breath. She forces down her shock and apprehension and pulls a tiny smirk onto her lips, and she lightly slaps V’s cheek with her free hand. “This gorgeous face?” she asks. “Where on this gorgeous face?” She trails a finger under both of V’s eyes and across her temple, then down to her jaw.

Villanelle knows Eve is surprised, but she loves her all the more for pretending not to be. Eve’s reaction, though forced, allows her to be okay with what she wants. Allows her to not feel ashamed. “My cheek,” she breathes out. “My left cheek, just above my jaw.”

Eve’s responses are smoother now, now that she’s prepared. “How long?”

Villanelle shudders and her hips jerk into Eve’s weight. “Three inches.”

“Broken bottle style or smooth?”

Villanelle almost comes. She presses her thighs together and moans. “Broken bottle.”

Eve won’t insult her by asking if she’s sure. Villanelle doesn’t ask for things unless she’s sure. Villanelle doesn’t ask for very many things at all, actually. So when she does... Eve knows she’s been thinking on it for a long time in order to get the nerve to ask. “You know those two come last tonight, right baby? After everything else?”

Villanelle nods, barely able to function. Eve is going to do it. Eve did not say no. “I am good at waiting,” she says.

Eve purrs and kisses her again, and Villanelle thinks her lover likes her answer. She opens; pushes her tongue out to meet Eve’s, sliding over the metal rod that pierces it. Between the minty rinse and the natural flavor of Eve’s mouth, the taste is addicting. She chases it when Eve sits up, and Eve allows it for a moment before a hand splays over her sternum and shoves her back down.

Then the knife is slicing smoothly along the underside of her right breast, splitting her skin. It is expected and unexpected and she grabs the headboard above her.

Eve always starts with old scars, nudging them alive. Breathing a freshness into them like rekindling a dying fire. Villanelle will never tire of it. She bites her lip and moans.

Villanelle’s blood is so intoxicating – the sight, the smell, the feel, the taste. She ducks her head and licks her way across the newly-opened skin, shuddering as she swallows. How could she have not made time for this in so long? It wasn’t fair to herself and it wasn’t fair to Villanelle. “Baby, I’m sorry,” she murmurs, dragging her mouth up to the pebbled nipple at the peak of V’s breast. She laves it with her tongue and sucks softly, and then she backs her way down her lover’s body, grabs Villanelle’s knees and forces them apart.

Villanelle barely has time to react and arch into Eve’s mouth or to register her words before it’s all gone and her legs are shoved apart, and the razor’s edge of the switchblade is skating down her thigh, splitting her open again. “Eve,” she moans, throwing her head to one side and tightening her hands on the iron bars of the bed.

Eve sucks and licks the droplets from Villanelle’s thigh, then loses control for a moment with a surge of frenzied want and locks her teeth onto a bony hip, jaw clamped tight.

Villanelle screams and rattles the headboard, but doesn’t let go.

Eve’s mouth fills with iron and she realizes she’s bitten through skin without meaning to. She unclamps her jaw, and that will need tending before anything else. “Fuck. Don’t move.”

Villanelle is panting, but she holds perfectly still while Eve fetches a wet towel. Her stomach quivers as Eve presses the towel against the wound, and she experiences a rare moment of panic until she is distracted by the blood on Eve’s lips. _Her_ blood. All _over_ Eve’s lips. All over the inside of Eve’s mouth. Dripping down Eve’s chin like her lover is a vampire. The panic starts to settle. Eve has never broken her skin before with a bite. It is very disconcerting and not at all like being cut with something sharp. The throbbing pain is unpleasant.

Eve is furious with herself and on the verge of tears, and she holds the towel to Villanelle’s hip for a long time, saying nothing. The only saving grace is that she had rinsed with antibacterial mouthwash shortly before _this_.

She won’t let Villanelle feel her regret; her turmoil. She will stay together for her lover’s sake and act like this is nothing.

When she finally takes the towel away, the wound has stopped bleeding, and she takes a dry corner of the fabric to pat it down.

She drops the towel on the floor and goes back to the bathroom for gauze and tape, and she grabs the styptic powder just in case, bringing it back to the bedroom. She tosses the powder onto the nightstand and carefully affixes a gauze pad over Villanelle’s hip, taping it down tight on all four sides. Once that is done, she breathes. “You can move.”

Villanelle sighs and lets go of the bedframe, dropping her hands to her sides. She won’t say how much it hurts. She still wants Eve to cut her; to give her her scars. She is still wet and she still wants Eve to fuck her. This has never happened before so she does not know what Eve will do.

Eve wants to throw herself at Villanelle’s feet and apologize – for the bite, for not being a good girlfriend lately, for everything. She picks up the knife again instead. Cutting Villanelle’s face at the end of the night will be the best apology she can offer. “On your front.”

Villanelle practically screams with relief and rolls onto her stomach. There is a scar between her shoulder blades and one on the back of her calf, and there are two parallel lines across the middle of her ass. She shifts with the anticipation of Eve waking them up.

Eve watches the muscles ripple in Villanelles back. It is truly a sight to behold, this feline grace and dormant power. She dances the tip of the knife down the scar between Villanelle’s shoulders, watching the flesh part in its wake, and, as she always does, she leans down to lick up the blood that spills.

Villanelle groans and clenches and fists the sheets, but she holds her back still. She knows better than to arch or bow because the knife will slide in, and being stabbed is an entirely different monster than being _sliced_. Eve’s tongue on the abused skin is delicious and helps her settle.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” Eve whispers, leaving bloody kisses down her spine.

Villanelle feels the wet; shudders hard. She has lost words now.

Eve knows, when Villanelle doesn’t answer her, that her lover is slipping into that deep, deep state of arousal where words don’t exist. Everything is pictures and sensation; colors and light and dark. She splits the scars across Villanelle’s ass, swirling her tongue across each line separately and then both together before she moves on to the last one at her lover’s calf. This one had taken the longest to heal. Eve holds a strange affection for it and she kisses it reverently before she gives it fresh life and licks it clean. “Turn over.”

Villanelle may not have words but she still has auditory processing and she obeys the command, turning onto her back and stretching her arms above her head. Her breaths are slow and heavy, with help from her diaphragm, filling the entire labyrinth of blood vessels in her lungs.

Eve now takes the time to appreciate the mess of welts on V’s belly, purring low in her throat as she runs her fingertips over each one. Villanelle’s stomach twitches beneath her touch, and she sets the knife aside for a minute to drop her mouth between her lover’s thighs.

Villanelle whines, her mouth falling open along with her legs. Eve loves the sound. And the view.

“Baby, you’re so wet,” she growls. “This pussy is drenched.” She gives it a quick swipe with her tongue and Villanelle’s hips jerk. “Do _not_ ,” she snaps. “You’re not a slut, you’re a good girl. Be patient.”

Villanelle whines again, unfocused. But Eve knows this whine is an apology and she loves it.

“It’s okay, baby,” she soothes, kissing her way across to V’s unwounded hip. “I forgive you.”

Villanelle settles. Eve cuts tiny hash marks across her belly that barely bleed, and Villanelle knows to hold still. She cuts her way up soft flesh and hard bone, barely breaking the skin, until the knife is at Villanelle’s throat again and they stare at each other, breathing hard.

Eve takes the blade away and sets the knife on the pillow beside V’s head – ever present but its action paused – and she strokes her lover’s face with the backs of her hands. “I need to wait for your words to come back,” she explains, and even though Villanelle’s eyes are still unfocused, she sees recognition and knows she’s been understood. This is a delicate balance they have perfected over the years. They know each other inside and out.

She waits.

Villanelle never takes her eyes from Eve’s as she waits for her speech function to return. When the penetrating haze finally loosens its hold, she shudders and gasps as if she hasn’t breathed the entire time.

Eve watches her surface from the depths and curls a hand into her hair. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Villanelle says.

“Your stomach looks lovely,” Eve compliments, because she forgot to before.

“Thank you,” Villanelle says. She flutters her eyelashes.

Eve laughs and kisses her, slow and sweet. “I promised to choke you.”

Villanelle knows this is why Eve needed to wait for her words. Because if she is so far down in the abyss of sub space, she will let herself pass out before Eve even has a chance to realize she can’t breathe. She shivers at both the reminder of the promise and at Eve’s undying consideration of her safety. “Да, Мама.”

Eve’s hips grind. “Villanelle,” she warns.

Villanelle doesn’t care. She wants it. “Да, Мама?” she asks.

Eve growls, and this... sense of nothingness mixed with a sliver of _everything_ clouds her brain. Her hand clenches into a fist and she forces her fingers to uncurl before she slaps Villanelle across the face.

Villanelle rides the high, getting off on the way the irises disappear from Eve’s eyes behind blown pupils. Her cheek throbs. “Бы хотела моих слов.”

Eve slaps her again; harder.

Villanelle moans.

Harder.

Her face burns. Maybe she shouldn’t have been a smart ass.

Maybe she should.

She’s wet.

She’s so wet.

“Пожалуйста.”

Eve growls again. “Stop it.”

But she wraps her hand around Villanelle’s throat, so really, who won?


	5. Villanellesgun

_Thursday Night_

“Eeeevvvveeeee…” Villanelle whines as she sits on the edge of the bed, watching the brunette change into her scrubs and get ready for her night shift.

Being a surgeon isn’t easy, as most of us can assume. It requires countless hours of studying, training, and… surgery. However, one of the hardest aspects, something many people forget about, is the nightshift. Eve has Thursday nights. Villanelle has Tuesday nights. Both hate it but the blonde _really_ hates it. Why, you ask? Well, ever since they got married, and even before then, Villanelle finds it very hard to sleep in their bed alone. She’s become so used to Eve’s presence, her smell, her hair. All of it. So, when she has to spend _a whole night_ without it, it’s very hard. No matter if it happens every week. 

“Yes, my love?” Eve asks as she pulls her scrub shirt over a white tank-top, now standing in front of her wife.

“I don’t want you to go.” The blonde huffs, crossing her arms like a child.

“I know, baby,” The brunette kneels in front of her, resting her hands on Villanelle’s thighs, a form of this reassurance happens every Thursday night, “But I’ll be back when you wake up.”

“No, you won’t.”

“What do you mean? I will, I get off at 6. I’ll be back here by 6:15.”

“No, I mean, I won’t be able to sleep.” She mumbles, slightly embarrassed. It’s not embarrassing but… she’s never been able to tell Eve, other than the fact that she’ll miss her, why she _despises_ Thursday nights. It’s difficult enough to rely on a person so much but then having to tell them _how_ much you rely on them… unfathomable.

“Ah,” The brunette quickly understands, standing up and sitting next to the blonde, leaving one hand on her thigh, “Because I won’t be here?” They can read each other like a book.

Villanelle nods, looking down at Eve’s hand, her wedding ring.

“I know it’s hard…” Eve whispered, now rubbing indistinct designs on the blonde’s thigh, as she contemplated a solution.

“Is there anything I can do to make you stay?” The blonde looked up and leaned toward the consultant, her eyes much darker than the last time Eve saw them.

“You know I can’t,” The brunette feels Villanelle’s fingers as they attempt to undo her scrub’s waistband tie, “Not even for this.” She gently puts her hand over the blonde’s.

“Please, Eve,” Villanelle’s head dips to attack the brunette’s neck with bites and kisses, “I can make it worth your while, I promise.” Eve’s heart still skips a beat when she hears the blonde’s accent curl around certain words.

However, surgery. Hospital. Work.

“I have an idea,” Eve forces herself to turn her body and face her wife, their hands now intertwined, “How ‘bout I call you?”

“Like, on your break? That will not really going to help me sleep since it-”

“Let me finish, baby,” Villanelle obeys, focusing on the ‘baby’, “I can call you, and put my phone in my pocket. You can hear me while I work and it’ll be like you’re right here next to me the whole night.”

The blonde furrows her brow, creating lines between her eyebrows that Eve finds weirdly attractive.

“It could work…” She says slowly, smiling a little.

“Hmmm, okay we’ll try it out, yeah?” Eve gets up and heads to the living room, the blonde following her.

“Okay… but what if I fall asleep?” She asks as the brunette throws her coat on.

“That’s kind of the goal, isn’t it?” Villanelle rolls her eyes at this, she has a love-hate relationship with sarcastic Eve.

“Also if you do fall asleep,” Eve starts, putting her shoes on, “I’ll get to listen to you snore.”

“Snore?” The blonde almost yells, “I do not snore!”

“Yes, you do, sweetheart,” Eve pecks her lips and turns to the door, “It’s adorable, and I can’t wait to hear it! I love you!” She closes the door before Villanelle can get a word in.

Eve calls from the hospital.

“Hi, doctor.” The blonde picks up after one ring.

“Hi, doctor.” Eve counters, smiling as she walks into the large fluorescent-light-filled Trauma Center.

“How is this going to work?” Villanelle is laying out like a starfish on their bed, staring at the ceiling, “I want you here.”

“I know you do. And I want to be there too, but… this could be a nice alternative, right? It’s like you’re just sitting here in my pocket.”

“Fine!” She groans, slumping against her and Eve’s pillows.

“Okay, I’m going to put you in my pocket now… I love you. A lot.” Eve stops and rests her hip on the front desk, as patients and doctors pass. Her focus is on Villanelle.

“I love you more.” Villanelle huffs.

“I love you most! Bye!” Eve stuffed her phone into her scrubs pocket before the blonde could rebuttal. This could be fun. For Eve.

Villanelle was tired, she required beauty sleep. But she was listening to Eve talk to her patients, talk to Elena, even her boring (and slightly uncomfortable) conversation with Hugo. And she was… enjoying it? Eve was right, it was really like being next to her but without being able to say anything. She had never been good with listening and now listening was all she could do. She wanted to sleep, she needed it, if she was going to go to work tomorrow but hearing Eve, while she worked, was new and exciting.

They worked in the same hospital, both as surgeons, but they were in different specialties. They _occasionally_ worked the same case and performed surgeries together but that was the only time they’d see each other _at_ work. They’d see each other at the hospital for lunch, during breaks, and in the on-call rooms. But seeing each other as they worked, as they did surgeries, as they talked to patients… very rare. So, Villanelle was hooked. Hearing how Eve talked to patients, other coworkers, she even heard her perform a surgery!! A cholecystectomy, no less. Very exciting stuff.

When there was a lull in conversation, the blonde would try to do things around the apartment to stay awake. She washed the kitchen counter 3 times, opened and closed the balcony door twice, and she even reorganized her accessories. None of it helped because the blonde could barely stay awake. She kept trying to listen to her phone but there were a few minutes where Eve wouldn’t be talking. That’s when her eyes started to close. And it was 4:30 AM. She had to be awake in two hours for _her_ shift. She had just drifted off to sleep when…

“V? Are you there?” Eve was taking a break, sitting in the common room, but then she saw the time, “Oh god, I really hope you’re asleep. You better be.” She smiled to herself and pulled the phone closer to her ear.

That’s when she heard it.

She hadn’t been lying when she said Villanelle snored. She does, in a way. It’s not what you’d usually think of when you think of snoring, it’s more of a buzz? Maybe a light humming? No… a purr! It’s a purr. When Eve first saw Villanelle, she did describe her eyes as cat-like. So, yes, a purr is very fitting.

Don’t get her wrong, Eve _loves_ the blonde’s purr. She noticed it as she slept over more toward the beginning of their relationship. And now she notices it almost every night. Sometimes, she even waits up at night so she can hear it. Isn’t that crazy? The brunette _willingly_ losing sleep to hear a snore. But there’s something about the sound that makes her feel right at home, right where she belongs. What Eve is trying to say is that Villanelle wasn’t the only one having a hard time with these night shifts.

She leans back on the couch, the phone squished to her ear and she just… listens. It’s all she wants to do. It’s not the same as being cuddled up next to her and hearing it up close, but it’s a decent substitute. Sure, she wanted to hear the blonde’s voice but then again, it was 4:30 AM. She was glad Villanelle had fallen asleep, she needed her rest.

Eve listened for a few more minutes but eventually her break ended and she was forced to put her phone back into her pocket. As she tends to her last few patients, she notices how the time is going much quicker. The past few hours had felt so slow. Yes, she had things to do and the Trauma Center was usually more crowded at night than the day, but time was annoying. It felt like an hour had passed but when she looked at the clock, it had been 10 minutes.

All she wanted to do was be asleep next to her wife or at least talk to her on the phone but she couldn’t do either. She loved her work but the night shifts were really hard. Not only did it completely fuck up her sleep schedule, but she missed her wife. Simple as that. Speaking of, it was finally 6:00. She didn’t even change out of her scrubs, she just grabbed her purse and sprinted out of St. Thomas. She got to their apartment in record time, just under 10 minutes. She wasn’t a runner but when she had somewhere to be, she had somewhere to be. And she had to be in bed with her wife.

Her phone was still on and she could hear Villanelle’s purr as she walked up the stairs. She heard it all the way until she was standing next to her and heard it in-person. The blonde took up the entire bed, in an effort to forget about Eve’s absence, so the brunette carefully slid under the sheets next to her, with her scrubs and all.

She enjoyed the silence for a few moments. There were no sounds other than her own breathing and Villanelle’s purr.

“Good morning.” She finally said, pushing a stroke of messy blonde hair behind Villanelle’s ear.

“Eve?” She mumbled, groggily, trying to sit up.

“Yes,” Eve chuckled, who else would it be? “How were you? Did the phone help you fall asleep?”

Villanelle nodded, now looking at the brown eyes she fell in love with. She carefully took her hand and gently pulled the hair tie out of Eve’s hair and watched her curls fall to her shoulders.

“I still missed you, though.”

“I missed you too.”

“You are very good with your patients. I liked that one old guy. He was nice.” Eve had a few patients that night, all of which _she_ remembered, but she forgot that the blonde was listening to them the whole time.

“He was nice but that was very late, babe. Did you get any sleep at all?”

“A few hours,” Eve opened her mouth to protest but Villanelle continued, “But I don’t mind. I really liked listening to you work.” The brunette softened, putting a hand against the blonde’s cheek.

“Then we will make that a weekly thing, okay? And you can do the same for me when you have the night shift.” Villanelle quickly nodded, then looked over to the clock on the bedside table.

“I better get ready for work,” She smirked, pecked Eve’s lips, and stood up to go into the adjacent bathroom, “I’ll call you when I get to the hospital!” She half-yelled as she closed the bathroom door.

\-------------

_Tuesday Night_

Villanelle’s shift.

Eve was handling it better than the blonde but… that wasn't saying much.

“You will be okay?” The blonde was putting her hair in a low bun as she looked at the brunette in the mirror.

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart.” Eve finished brushing her teeth, spit in the sink, and kissed Villanelle on the check as she headed into the bedroom.

She would not be fine.

“Do you still want to…” Villanelle gestured around, not knowing the word for this arrangement they had.

“Call? Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Eve sat down on the bed, gazing at her wife, who looked… nervous?

“You know I can call Carolyn, I’m sure she doesn’t need me all night. It might even be easier for-”

“V, stop. You’re the best neurosurgeon at St. Thomas. They need you.”

“Oh stop,” She grinned, throwing a hand up in dismissal, “But don’t. Please tell me how good I am.” She starts to straddle Eve, cupping her face. The brunette’s hands instinctively went to the blonde’s waist.

“You are amazing. Spectacular. Breath-taking. Gorgeous.” The consultant said somewhat mockingly but she means every word.

“I love you.” Villanelle rests her forehead against Eve’s. When did she become this soft?

“I love you too.” Eve kisses her. It’s a feeling that still hasn’t gotten old. The softness of her lips, the small moan she hears when she takes her by surprise, the subconscious circling of her thumbs across her cheek. Everything.

“You better go.” The brunette mumbles against the blonde’s lips.

“Ugh, tease.” She groans as she stands off of her wife and heads to the living room. She stops at the door and leans against the frame.

“I’ll call you when I get to the hospital.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other for a few moments before Eve starts laughing.

“Go please! If you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to let you leave.” She motions for the blonde to go toward the front door.

“When I get back, you are going to tell me what you mean by that,” She turns and walks through the doorway, “Ti amo tanto!” She yells as she leaves the apartment.

Eve slumps onto the bed and sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

Villanelle does do what she said. She calls as she gets to the hospital.

“It’s still weird to be here at night.” The blonde recognizes, some nights are crowded and some nights you barely see anyone. She never knew what kind of night it would be until she got there.

“Yeah, it's completely different from what it’s like during the day.”

“I don’t like it.” Villanelle states, frowning at some of the other registrars.

“I know. I’d much rather you be here with me but it’s only once a week.” Eve tries to reassure her but she didn’t like the night shifts either.

“It’s two nights. Your night and mine,” The brunette hums sadly in agreement before the blonde continues, “Is it bad? That I find it hard to sleep without you?” She’s whispering now. She can be soft around Eve, but she has a reputation to uphold at the hospital.

“Not at all, baby. I find it hard to sleep without you too. It just shows how much we need each other,” They both smile as the brunette talks, both knowing how right she is, “It’s not ideal, but this phone thing is better than nothing.”

“I never knew a ‘phone thing’ could mean something so…,” Villanelle tries to place the word, “Innocent.”

“Oh and what exactly is another ‘phone thing’?”

“If I wasn’t walking through a hall of children right now, I would _love_ to show you.” Her voice lowered as she smirked. She really was passing children, the Pediatrics wing, and that was the only reason she didn’t duck into a storage room.

“Alright alright, you can show me when you get back,” Eve laughed, missing the blonde even more, “You better get to work. Save lives or whatever.”

“Okay, la mia vita,” The brunette loved when Villanelle spoke Italian, so the registrar purposely did it more often than not, “I’m putting you in my pocket now.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you more!” And she shoved her phone into her scrubs pocket. She was _slightly_ annoyed when Eve cut her off last time because she put her phone in her pocket. This was her revenge. Just a _little_ revenge.

Villanelle had too many patients. So many that she was losing her _patience._ She loved her job, she especially loved her specialty. Neuro. But little did she know, she would be working with children tonight. She had already passed the Pediatrics wing, but she was called right back.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” She mumbled under her breath as she basically stomped back toward the children. Eve was smiling and laughing on the other side of the line. Villanelle had occasionally worked with children before and the brunette _heard_ the horror stories, but now she’d be _right next_ to her as it happened. Who needs sleep anyway?

“Dr. Astankova. Room 3.” Some irrelevant registrar nodded his head toward the room.

When she entered, she recognized Hugo. Oh, this is wonderful.

“Oh hey, I forgot you work Thursday nights,” He said, looking up from the patient, who was a young boy, maybe 10 or 11. Short dark hair, chubby face. Kinda cute. “This is Bor’ka. We just got his CT scan back.” Hugo hands Villanelle a manila folder.

The blonde opens it to a scan, which she looks at through the light. Usually she’d go into the imaging room but she was called here last minute, so she knew it was urgent. And as she looked at the scan, she realized why. A medulloblastoma. It was the most common cancerous brain tumor in children. Luckily, the survival rate was high, so Villanelle tried to be optimistic. She didn’t work with kids often but for some reason, this one made her feel… sad. Awful, really. But she was confident. She could remove it. She'd help Bor’ka live a normal, long, happy, healthy life.

She closed the folder, giving a brief look to Hugo, and went to sit next to the young patient.

“Hey,” She started but she discovered she had no idea how to talk to children, let alone sick children, “How are you feeling?”

The boy shrugged, not wanting to make eye contact.

“Are your… parents here?” She just realized there was no one else in the room other than her, Hugo, and the young boy.

“They sent him here from Russia. They can’t afford flights for themselves and the… hospital bills.” Hugo said, from the foot of the bed.

This was a lot to take in for the blonde, so much so that she forgot about the phone in her pocket. However, Eve was still listening. She was listening to every word. Because they knew each other so well, she knew how much this would affect Villanelle. She just wished she could be there with her. But, she knew the blonde was strong enough to handle it. She didn't need Eve, but the brunette was there, no matter what.

“Well, I’m here,” She looked back at the boy, who she could tell was sad. She was very good at reading people. She never had to study children, but they were just smaller adults, right? Bo’rka was sitting there, clutching a stuffed teddy bear as he looked away from both registrars. “What is it’s name?” The blonde gestured to the bear.

“Elton,” He smiled and looked up to her, “Like the singer.”

“Ah yes, the singer. That is very… nice. He is cute.” She was _trying._ Eve had to stifle her laughter. This was the most precious thing she could ever be a part of. Well, she wasn’t really a part of it, but you know what I mean. They’d never thought of having children but maybe this could change the blonde’s view on them.

Hugo cleared his throat, bringing the blonde back to the harsh reality of why they were here. She stood up and gestured for Hugo to follow.

“I will be right back, Elton.” She made a point of looking at the bear and winking at the young boy, hopefully trying to make him feel better. She never felt like she’d needed to do that before. But there was something about this kid that made her heart ache. All she wanted was for him to feel better.

Hugo and Villanelle moved to stand outside in the hallway.

“I’m going to stay with him. For the night.” She announces.

“What do you mean? He seems fine and you have other-”

“I am staying with him.” Villanelle gives him a look, one that says ‘do what I say or I will harm you.’

“O-kay,” He blows out a breath and looks at his clipboard, “I’ll find someone else to cover your other patients.” He tries to smile.

The blonde just nods and walks back into Bo’rka’s room but she turns as she passes the doorframe.

“Get us some snacks,” She demands to Hugo, but remembers what Eve says about manners so she adds, “Please.”

She can feel Eve smile through the phone in her pocket.

Villanelle does stay with Bo’rka (and Elton) for the rest of the night. They chat for a little while, about Elton John mostly, but a little about Russia too. The blonde finds Bo’rka’s view of the place fascinating. He really wants to travel. Specifically, to London. Well, even more specifically, to Pinner (where Elton John was born). He said his parents sent him here for better medical care because they knew something was wrong. They wanted to go with him but they said they would rather him get help here than Russia, even if it meant not being there with him. Villanelle admired this. Her parents wouldn’t have sacrificed that much for her, so she was happy Bo’rka had parents that would do that for their children.

Eventually, the young boy fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Elton the bear. Villanelle sat for a few moments before remembering. Eve! She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, put it to her ear, and quietly walked outside into the hallway.

“Eve, are you awake?” She had no idea what time it was.

“I am, baby.” Her voice was raspy and she was curled up on their bed but she couldn’t go to sleep. Not only was Villanelle away from her, but she wanted to hear her wife and Bo’rka’s conversation. It was important to the blonde, so it was important to Eve. She didn’t want to miss it. She could sleep when she was dead.

“Naughty, Eve! You should be asleep.” She couldn’t help but smile at hearing her wife’s voice, no matter how sleepy it was.

“I wanted to listen to you,” She cuddled closer to her pillows, “He’s a sweet boy.”

“He is. I feel… bad,” Villanelle looks at him through the window, sleeping peacefully, “I want to help him.”

“You will, you’re the best neurosurgeon I know.”

“How many neurosurgeons do you know?”

“A few, actually. I dated one once. A _long_ time ago.” She laughed slightly, knowing the reaction she’d get from her wife.

“Oooo, you have a type then, hmm?”

“I guess so. But you are _much_ prettier than he was.”

“Good. I bet I am better in bed too.” She looks at the clock on the wall. 5:45. Where did the time go? Doesn’t matter, her shift was almost over and she could see Eve soon. That’s what mattered.

“Yes, you are, darling.”

“I am on my way back to you, amore mio,” She was running to change out of her scrubs and get back to her apartment, “Wait up for me, please.”

“You know I will.”

Villanelle’s heart melted. This woman was the love of her life. Her home. And she was running back to her right now.

The blonde did actually run in her freetime so she got back to their apartment in 7 minutes. Good job, V! She raced up the stairs and swung the door open, not even waiting to check if it closed before running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. Well, she actually jumped _on_ Eve, but we’ll just say she jumped onto the bed.

“Mmm,” She was hugging the brunette from behind, squeezing her so tight Eve found it hard to breathe but she knew the blonde wasn’t going to loosen up, “Funny seeing you here.”

Eve chuckled. “I missed you too,” She snuggled into her wife further, “God, I’m tired.”

“Me too,” She moved Eve’s hair to the side and kissed the brunette’s neck, “Let’s sleep.”

They both fell asleep instantly in each other’s arms.


	6. ClownBabyx

  
  


This is Eve’s fourth 12- hour shift this week. And it’s been back to back. Four nights of death, four nights of spare 30 minute naps. She might as well close the door to the shared provider office, so that she doesn’t have to walk past and glance at the hard, twin bed that rests against the far wall. It doesn’t look hard now. And it doesn’t look its size. In sleep desperation, that hard, twin bed looks like her and Villanelle’s perfectly firm and simultaneously soft, California king at home. 

Eve’s looking forward to the next three days off. That is, if she doesn’t get called in. Their hospital is above quota. ICU beds are few and far between. Critical patients are being moved to med-surg and orthopedic floors. Nurses and providers are huddled along the halls, hands in their heads, sobbing together. Sometimes Eve will pass a huddle of them on the ground, using each other's shoulders to grab a few minutes of sleep.

These next three days will be heaven , Eve thinks. She can’t wait to sleep. 

******

“So, what shall we do with our three days together?” Villanelle asks as she makes Eve coffee. 

_ F uck. That’s right. I’m in a relationship. _

“How would you like to do something _crazy_?”

“What do you have in mind?” Villanelle grins at Eve over her shoulder. 

Eve sighs loudly and runs her fingers through her shower dampened curls. 

“Sleep.”

Villanelle laughs as she makes her way towards Eve, placing her coffee in front of her and taking her usual seat next to Eve at the kitchen island. 

“I want you to sleep on me _so hard_ , Eve.” 

  
  


Eve laughs softly and takes a long sip of her coffee. It’s warmth spreads through her slowly,giving her the slightest flicker of life. Her eyelids start to feel lighter. Her muscles less contracted.

She sets her coffee down reluctantly and turns her body towards Villanelle.

“God, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

Villanelle mirrors her position.

“I know you do. Shall I talk more?”

“Please. And be _very_ Russian. Don’t water it down.”

Villanelle laughs and scoots her chair closer to Eve so that her hands can run up Eve’s scrub clad thighs. 

“When you get home tomorrow...”

“Mhmm?” Eve purrs as Villanelle squeezes the top of her thighs. 

“You will be _so, so_ dirty, Eve.” Villanelle tsks playfully. 

“I will be.  _So_ dirty . What will you do with me?” Eve asks, placing her hands on top of Villanelle’s. 

Villanelle leans to whisper against the shell of Eve’s ear. 

“Run you a bath.”

Villanelle nips at her earlobe and Eve’s words escape as a whimper. 

“Dirtier, Villanelle.”

“Mhmm. I would cook you dinner when you got out of your bath. Fill you up.”

“Fuck.” Eve breathes out. “And then what?”

“ _Put. You. Right. To. Bed._ ”Villanelle says firmly, accentuating each word in her smooth, silk of a Russian accent. 

Eve lolls her head back over the top of her chair and moans playfully. 

“ _So_ good. You’re _so_ good.”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Dirty enough for you?”

Eve pulls her head back up and leans in to catch Villanelle’s lips with hers. 

“Filthy.”

******

Eve’s shift starts out relatively slow. And the exact moment she thinks of the word ‘ _ slow _ ’, all hell breaks loose. 

Calls begin to come in from field EMTs. And soon, they are outnumbered. Patients roll into the ER at a furious pace. Rooms are filled too quickly and patients are being worked on in the halls. 

Eve moves from patient to patient at an agonizingly slow pace. Each patient needs too much. They have fevers so high that their cooling process needs monitoring. Many of them have had diarrhea for days. Sending their electrolyte levels in dangerously opposite directions. Eve finds that each patient needs continuous telemetry due to these effects. Their O2 sats are tanked. Many of them on oxygen and saturation monitoring. It’s all hands on deck. And not enough hands can be found. 

When Eve’s finally able to break away, she trudges herself into the nearest provider office to go over chest X-rays and lab results. 

And she calls Villanelle. Needing to hear her voice. 

“Hi, Eve.” Villanelle greets her call. 

“What are you wearing?”

Villanelle laughs. 

“That kind of night already?”

Eve clicks through lab results, the clicking noise of the mouse echoing throughout the otherwise silent office. 

“You have no idea.” Eve sighs. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know. The usual. Laying in bed. An empty space beside me. Wishing you were here.”

“Mhmm. I wish I was there too.”

“What are  _ you _ wearing, Doctor?” 

Eve laughs, moving on to order different medications based on a patient’s most recent lab results. 

“The usual stained scrubs.” Eve says, pausing to look down at a new stain they acquired since her shift began. “Added a few more stains to them already.”

“Mhmm.” Villanelle hums. “What stethoscope?” 

“The sexy one. The Littman Cardiac.” Eve says, a smile beginning at the corners of her lips.

“So sexy. Is it hanging around your neck or is it in your pocket?” 

“Around my neck.”

“Hell yes.” Villanelle says playfully. “This is doing something for me.”

“Good. You should see the compression socks I’m wearing.”

“Eve. Stop. I’m getting so wet.”

Eve laughs. 

She hears Villanelle shift in bed and wishes she was shifting to wrap her long arms around her. Pulling Eve tight to her chest. 

“I don’t have long.” Eve says solemnly. “I just needed to hear your voice.”

“I’m here all night. You can hear it anytime you need to.” Villanelle says, yawning loudly on the other end. 

“Now _that_ is doing something for me.” Villanelle laughs sleepily.

“The yawn? Good to know. I can’t wait to yawn softly in your ear when you get home.”

“Oh. No. I want it rough. Loud.” 

“Rough and loud it is, Doctor.” Villanelle chuckles.

“Tell me about the first time we met while I look over these chest X-rays.” Eve says, stifling her own yawn with her free hand.

“A bedtime story?”

Eve laughs, zooming into a patchy area in the base of her patient’s lung. 

“Foreplay.” Eve corrects.

“Oh. Well. I will drag this story out then.”

“Please do. I want to be ready when I get home to you.”

Villanelle purrs playfully in the phone and clears her sleep shrouded throat. 

“I think _someone_ gets off on sleep.”

Eve scoffs. 

“Of course I do. I get so little of it.”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Okay. Well. It was a very cold night. Three years ago. A devastatingly gorgeous blonde walks into the ER...”

“I’ve heard this joke before.” Eve cuts her off. 

“Eve. _Shh_.”

Eve laughs.

“Okay. Sorry. Go on about this gorgeous blonde that  _ doesn’t walk _ , but embarrassingly stumbles, into my ER.”

Villanelle yawns again before continuing. 

“So this incredibly fit and sexy blonde walks _casually_ into the ER. Not quite feeling like herself. She’s had a terrible, freak gardening accident.”

“Mhmm. So I was told.” Eve murmurs, placing another chest X-ray order. 

“She waits and waits for someone to come see her.”

“We were busy, Villanelle.” Eve says firmly. 

Villanelle laughs. 

“Well, hold on. This is the part where I say the wait was worth it. Because, in walks this sexy, wild and curly haired doctor. Just a few years older than her. All of those things checking boxes off in a mental checklist she’s affectionately named ‘ _ my type _ _’_.”

“Sexy? I was covered in urine.”

“Well, I didn’t know that until right this second.” Villanelle laughs. “Doesn’t change the story.”

“Do you want to skip to the part where you drunkenly pull out your IV and hit on me while I wrap up your actively bleeding arm?”

“Drunk?  Me ? I had a _terrible_ accident, Eve.” Villanelle says, feigning hurt. 

Eve scoffs. 

“Oh, that’s right. ‘ _ A gardening accident’ _ . Which in definition is,  _ you getting too drunk, trying to ride your bike home, and ricocheting your bike from a building and into the street. _ ” 

A brief silence on the other end, followed by the ending sound of Villanelle’s yawn. 

“That’s right, Eve. Like I said, a  _ freak gardening accident _ .” 

“And the hitting on me part?” Eve asks, finishing her orders and leaning back in her chair. Eliciting a squeak of disapproval and strain as Eve leans the entirety of her dead weight against it. 

“You had your hands all over me.” Villanelle says matter of fact. 

“I was assessing you and your gardening wounds!”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Well, your fingers lingered far too long.”

Before Eve could smart back, an intercom calls overhead. 

_ ‘ Code Blue, trauma room 1. Code Blue, trauma room 1 _ .’

_ Fuck _ . 

She throws her phone in her pocket and dashes out the door towards the code. 

******

When she reaches the room, nurses and techs swarm over the patient. Placing IVs, heart leads, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around the patient’s limp arm. 

Respiratory actively bags the patient as another nurse cuts at the shirt that clings to their heaving chest for better access.

“What do we have?” Eve asks, washing her hands as EMTs give her their hand off. 

“56 year old male. Wife called 911. He collapsed at home. Unconscious. Oxygen sats at 70% when we picked him up. They dropped to 60% on the way over. Blood pressure 89/58. Respiration's high at 32. Pulse weak and thready.”

“And what medications have been given?” Eve asks as she dries her hands and throws on a pair of gloves. 

“Saline so far. Manually bagged on the way over.”

Eve makes her way towards the male. 

Unconscious still. Shirt cut open so that she can see his chest move in a shallow, rapid pattern. Blood pressure is stable now with saline. Respirations still high and oxygen sats still low. 

“Intubation?” Respiratory asks as they bag. 

“Let’s get ready for it.” Eve says. “Can I get Etomidate and Succinylcholine on board please.”

******

When her patient is intubated and stable enough for her to start ordering labs and diagnostics, Eve makes her way back to the provider office and flops back into the chair. 

She runs her hands through her hair to smooth it down. 

_ Fuck _ . 

She reaches in her pocket to grab at her phone. 

Still actively in call. 

“Villanelle?” She whispers.

And a husky, sleepy voice comes from the other end. 

“That was _so_ hot.”


	7. GhostWriter84

When Eve and Villanelle returned from their ill-fated Florida trip, it seemed that their bad luck followed them. It did not matter to the women. After so long, they were finally engaged to be married, albeit Villanelle was not happy at the way that the proposal happened, she knew what she was going to do.

It had been two weeks since they had returned from Florida. Villanelle had been home all day from work, not feeling well, but she wanted to make this day memorable for Eve, so she powered through. Eve had come home from work a little early at the request of Villanelle. 

“V?” Eve went into the bedroom and found a sexy dress lying at the end of the bed, with a note alongside it, reading.

_Put this dress on, then meet me in the backyard._

Eve did as she was told. She went outside and was met by her own personal tropical paradise. Villanelle had literally turned their backyard into a beach. As Eve walked out to the makeshift beach, music turned on, and she saw Villanelle facing the pool. V was wearing an equally fabulous dress that hugged her curves. She looked in the corner and saw a building that looked like their rented shanty.

She walked up to V and put her hand on her shoulder, and V turned around. As she did, Eve stumbled backward, tripping over the pool chair behind her.

“Jesus V, is that fucking Spike?”

“I knew that you had fallen head over heels for me, Eve, I just never thought I’d actually see it happen.”

“Shut up and help me up.”

Villanelle put Spike down and helped Eve up.

“You look beautiful tonight, Eve.”

“Don’t butter me up cause you know you are in trouble.”

“I’m not. But you could spank me if you wanted to.” She winks at Eve. “You look absolutely ravishing,” Villanelle says as she licks her lips.

She pulls her in for a kiss when Eve feels a cold sensation between her legs, and she pushes Villanelle back, causing Villanelle to fall backward into the pool. Eve looks down at her fiancé and can’t help but laugh, to the point where she is wheezing.

“Oh my God, V! I am sooooo sorry. You looked like a drowned rat.”

“I’m so glad that you think this is funny, Eve. We are keeping Spike.”

“He is starting to grow on me. So maybe”

“I’ll take that.”

Eve gives her hand to help V out of the pool when V yanks her forward into the pool. Eve flips over V into the pool.

“You looked too hot to be out of the water,” Villanelle says to Eve

Eve splashes her and then dunks her under the water.

Villanelle comes up from under the water and smiles at Eve. She goes in to kiss her when she runs to the closest bush and retches. Spike scurries away from Villanelle, hissing at Eve as he passes by her.   
“Fuck you too, Spike,” Eve says, sticking her tongue out at demon dinosaur.

Eve gets out of the pool and goes and rubs Villanelle’s back.

“I knocked you up, huh?” she says with a smile.

Villanelle looks over at her then quickly starts up again in the bush.

Eve loads her in the car, and then they head off to the hospital. 

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by friendly staff. They essentially said that Villanelle was severely dehydrated, and she was battling a stomach bug. They suggested that she stay the night so that she could get fluids and medications that she needs to get better. She didn’t want to stay, but Eve was able to convince her only by promising to be on the phone with her all night if need be.

“Eve, are you there?”

“Yes, V, I told you I’d stay on the phone all night.”

“I’m trying to sleep, but there are all sorts of noises coming from my roommate.” Villanelle whispers.

“Relax, babe.”

“It's hard to when I’m here, and you are at home comfortable in our bed. I really am feeling better. I can come home now.”

“Your feeling better because you’re getting the fluids and medication you need. Stay the night and come home tomorrow, and we can spend all day in bed.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle had fallen asleep shortly after to wake up to an old lady standing over her. Villanelle screams and presses the nurses' button. The nurse runs in.

“Margie! How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your bed.”

“Not gonna lie next time Margie is over my bed when I wake up, she is gonna get throat punched.”

“Villanelle behave,” Eve said through her earbud.

“It was scary, babe. My demented roommate hanging over me, she could have suffocated me. Do you remember the last demented woman I had to deal with? Besides, the only person I want suffocating me is you.” The nurse looks over at her from beyond the curtain, and Villanelle smiles back at her and points to her phone. The nurse nods then quickly goes back to Margie’s side.

“So when I came home tonight from the hospital, and I was half expecting to see Spike on the kitchen table.”

“He wasn’t?”

“No, so I didn’t bother looking for him cause I was sorta hoping he was still outside somewhere, but I went to shower, and I opened the door to our bathroom, and the mother fucker was sitting on the toilet, shitting on our toilet. He hissed at me, and I ran the fuck out of there.”

“Spike is an iguana of many talents!”

“Well, at least he is potty trained. At least that is something good about him.”

“He is going to grow on you, baby. Just watch and see.”

“He hisses every time he sees me. I feel like he knows in my soul iguanas are my weakness.”

“Did you feed him when you got home?”

“Hell no.”

“Baby, you have to feed him. And he only takes the foot by hand, so whether you want to or not, you have to hand feed him. I have some alfalfa and butternut squash you can feed him and then finish it off by giving him some raspberries or watermelon.”

“I really don’t wanna hand feed the dinosaur.”

“Just don’t be scared.”

“I broke my nose because of him.”

“Eve really grow some balls. What’s the worst that can happen.”

“I break my nose or worse.”

“Well then, you end up in here with me, and I can kick crazy Margie out of my room and have a sexy ass woman as my roommate. And I can make her feel better by having fantastic sex with her.

“Are you trying to get me to come there.”

“That’s the whole idea of sex Eve… coming. Really though, I will be here with you. Just call him, and he’ll come trotting over to you and give him the green stuff first then the squash.”

“Argh, you owe me so big, V.”

“I’ll make up for it tomorrow. Unless Spike causes another accident.”

“Stop it.”

Villanelle can hear Eve going into the fridge and grabbing the Tupperware labeled Spike and the carton or raspberries.

“How much do I give him.”

“The whole thing is fine. I can make more when I get home tomorrow.”

Eve sits down on the kitchen floor and yells out, “Spike, dinner time” She soon hears the nails scraping against the tiles floors in the kitchen. Eve begins to cringe when he comes near her.”

“Breathe, baby. He really isn’t that bad. Just let him come to you. Put your hand out and let him take it from you.”

Eve does as she is told, and Spike comes up to her and starts to eat from her hand. They continue the interaction until the squash and alfalfa are gone, and Eve moves to the raspberries. She grabs a handful and then sits back down. Spike does a circle and then comes back around, lying next to Eve’s hand, eating the raspberries out of her hand. When she is done, she hears a purr from Spike, and she gets up to clean up, and he starts to follow her around.

“See, I told you, all you needed to do was feed him, and you’d be his best friend.”

“Is he going to follow me everywhere now?”

“Only time will tell.”

“I think I am going to shower really quick and then go to bed.”

“you told me you would stay on the phone with me the whole night,” Villanelle replied

“Yes, I know. It will be quick, and then I’m gonna cuddle up until you go to bed, then I’ll head to bed. “

“So, I can listen to you shower?”

“Eww, you are at the hospital sick, and you still can’t get your mind out of the gutter.”

“What can I say? The thought of you naked does things to me, Eve.”

“Shhh” comes from the next curtain over.

“Ooo, I got in trouble,” replied Villanelle in a whisper. “To come to my defense, I did ask for a private room.”

“Villanelle, behave.”

Eve got in the shower and took a quick shower. She came back to the phone and heard soft snoring. So she got into bed. It was an odd sensation. It has been forever since Villanelle wasn’t in her bed, and she felt an emptiness next to her. She watched TV for a while and then turned off the light. She was just getting comfortable in bed and starting to trail into sleep when she felt something cold next to her bed. She screamed and ripped the covers off her and turned on the light.

“God damnit, Spike! You damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Ahahahahahahahaha.” Eve heard from the phone. Then she heard the loudest sound on Villanelle’s end.

“Villanelle did you just fart?

“OMG, no, I swear that wasn’t me. Anyways if it was me, I’d have to go change my pants.”

“Ewwww!”

“You’re telling me. You have the phone as a barrier. Jesus, Margie! What the hell did you eat! You smell like cabbage! Please come pick me up. I feel a thousand times better, and I just want to go home and be in bed with you. I cant take Margie’s stinking ass anymore. If you don’t come to pick me up, I’ll call a cab.”

“Argh, seriously, it’s 4 in the morning. Cant, you want three hours, and I’ll pick you up then?”

“And risk smelling like cabbage when you come here no way. Plus, I had this whole romantic situation planned for tonight and was all excited about it if you know what I mean. I haven’t thrown up at all since I got here. I swear I’m feeling a thousand times better.”

“Fine, ring your nurse, and if she says your fine to come home, I’ll drive down there and pick you up. But you owe me.

“Bring toothpaste and a toothbrush.”

Villanelle talked her way into getting an early discharge. Eve came and picked her up, and they were on their way home.

“Thank you for staying on the phone with me.” She leaned in to kiss her.

“Oh my god V. You smell. You smell like cabbage, are you sure it wasn’t you!?”

“It wasn’t, I swear. You’re so mean to me, Eve!

Villanelle puts her hand on Eve’s thing and moves it inwards.

“Don’t do that unless you are planning to continue.”

Villanelle undoes Eve’s pants as she is driving and puts her hand down the front of Eve’s pants.

“Don’t crash, baby.” Villanelle whispers into Eve's ear. She then bites her earlobe and pulls down on it. At a red light, Villanelle gets Eve to pull her pants down, and she goes down on her. Her head is down between Eve’s legs as Eve is driving home. Eve was well over the speed limit as she drove. She needed to get home before she crashed. Eve pulled in the driveway and threw the car in park just as Villanelle was causing her to go over the edge. Villanelle cleaned Eve up and then kissed Eve.

“Well, that was memorable,” Eve said with a smile as she is pulling up her pants. 

When they go inside, Villanelle calls for Spike, but she doesn’t see him. She goes to search for him, but she finds him sitting on the bench in the foyer with his front paws on the piano. As if he had been playing a concerto while the women were out.

“Is he playing the piano?” Eve asked quizzically. 

“See, he is better than a dog, he’s super talented,” Villanelle said, leaning down to pet the iguana.

“He is growing on me, I give you that. Go shower, get that cabbage smell off you, and then when you are done, come join me in bed.”

“It wasn’t me, Eve! I didn’t fart for the last time!”

Villanelle goes in to take her shower, and when she comes back out, she is toweling her hair when she looks and sees a naked Eve in bed.

“Argh, Eve, I am way too tired to have sex.”

She gets into bed and turns away from Eve and turns her light off. Eve jaw drops. Never in their time together had Villanelle ever turned down sex.

“Just kidding,” Villanelle says as she jumps on top of Eve, pinning her down to the mattress.

“I was gonna say maybe I should take you to the mental institution instead.”

It had been hours after the women went to bed, and Villanelle had awoken to a sensation on her neck.

“Eve, that is new. When did you learn to do that.” Villanelle said as she laid in bed.

“What, babe?” Eve called from the bathroom.

“Fuck! Spike! Out!” Villanelle jumped from the bed, calling out as the iguana trotted out the door. “We need to close the doors.” She said as she took Eve back in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Please leave us comments!


End file.
